


Summer Of Love

by Misswhoviangirl



Series: Summer Of Love [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Hippies, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bisexual Male Character, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Summer Vacation, Work In Progress, Young Twelfth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 24,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: It's 1967 and eighteen year-old Clara and her twin cousins, Jamie and David are going on a vacation with one hitch, their each going to separate places without her strict father knowing. As they strike out on their own they'll make new friends, discover new things even find love and they'll each discover more about themselves than they ever knew. But eventually everything ends especially when a certain angry father catches wind of their plan. Can these three stay with their newly found romances or will this become just another summer heartbreak?(ten, tentoo twins) (young twelfth Doctor)





	1. Jamie, David and Clara

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in my head in for a while (*sigh* those plot bunnies) anyway here's how it's going to go it'll be David X Rose, Jamie X Jack and Peter X Clara and each character or cousin will have their own chapter like one chapter might be about Clara or Jamie, etc (I promise it'll be titled :) )  
> But I hope you like it and thanks.

“Did you guys see me pack my radio?” Clara asked as they entered the station.

Jamie popped a handful of peanuts in his mouth. “I think so.” He munched.

She thought a minute then nodded, remembering and taking a deep breath. They had just left home already she was nervous but also excited.

Her eyes widen in panic. She turned towards him. “Tampons! Oh, my god did I pack tampons?”

Jamie made a face. “Eww, don’t look at me.”

His twin brother David rolled his eyes. “Ever the height of maturity, huh brother dear?” He glanced at Clara and nodded. “That was one of the first things you packed.” He assured her.

Jamie mimicked him. 

Clara relaxed a bit. She looked down at their bags. It seemed like they had everything.

“Okay, do we remember the plan?” She confirmed.

Before Jamie could speak David interjected. “I do!” He declared shoving his thick black glasses up his nose.

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Of course Mr. Clever clogs.” He muttered.

Clara gave him a warning look.

He groaned. “Sorry!” Jamie replied exasperated. 

Clara sighed. This was why they needed the vacations.

Clara, Jamie and David grew up together. Jamie and David were identical twins and Clara’s cousins from Glasgow. They became a part of the Oswald family after their parents died when they were little.  
She liked having them around. They quickly became her wonderful, daft Scottish brothers. They were a close knit bunch always there for each other and for her especially when her mother died.  
But they were starting to drive each other nuts! And having a strict father didn’t help. So when the trio approached her father about a family road trip before starting college to their surprise he agreed! But not without certain conditions, they had to stick together and it had to be educational. They agreed but of course they had other ideas.  
They would go on separate trips then meet again at the airport before her dad picked them. The plan was sheer genius! It was fool proof and it was a chance to take a break from each other and to basically find themselves.  
Clara was going to Paris, David was going to London and Jamie was headed to California. Everything was set and perfect! 

 

"Go on, David." Clara said.

David just ignored Jamie's comment. He was used to his brother's sarcasm. It didn’t bother him. Much.

“Well, we each part for our destinations then when we get settled we keep in touch and at the end of summer we meet back together so Uncle Dave doesn’t suspect a thing.” He said proudly.

Jamie just grunted. Uncle Dave’s favorite nephew, he thought bitterly. Always the smartest.

Clara sighed. “Right,” She said checking her purse. “Just make sure we all show up at the same time at the end of summer, yeah?”

They all nodded and suddenly the station’s announcer’s voice came up.

‘Now parting the 126 bus to the Scotland airport!’

“That’s me,” Clara smiled. “Wish me luck, yeah?”

Jamie smiled. “Take care of yourself, little miss bossy.” He said lovingly, hugging her.

David hugged her, too. "Have fun little raven."

She could feel tears starting to form. The realization she was doing this alone and without her cousins was started to set in. She had never done anything without them before.

Clara let out a soft chuckle.

“Blimey, I’m going to start crying in a minute.” She sniffed pulling back.

David smirked softly. “Ah, no tears, we agreed?”

Clara nodded. “Right, no tears.”

They hugged her again and she waved bye to them before boarding the bus.

Clara settled in her seat glancing out the window. It was kind of scary but exciting, too. She was going to prove to everyone including her father and Danny that she could navigate on her own.

This was her chance!


	2. Clara

‘Why can’t you just stay?’ That’s what’s Clara’s boyfriend asked her before she left, staring at her with his sad puppy dog eyes.

‘I just want to see the wonders out there.” She replied hoping he’d understand. But Danny didn’t get it. He thought she should stay in Scotland and let her cousins act foolish after all she was the sensible one.

Well, not this summer! This summer she was her own person! Strong, independent and brave just like her mother! 

Clara blocked out her boyfriend’s disapproving voice as she stood on the cobble stone road in front of the apartment complex double checking the address. Luckily she had found this place before she left home.

Then she heard a female voice from above her. “Oi’,” A girl shouted. Clara glanced up and saw a short red haired girl peering down at her, curious. “Looking for someone?” She asked.

Clara shielded her eyes from the sun. “Hi,” She shouted back. “Yeah, I’m looking for Amy Pond.”

She nodded. “That’s me,” Amy smiled. “How can I help you?”

“I’m Clara Oswald! I'm here about the ad for the flat? The travel agent sent me.” Clara replied.

“Right, come on up.” She replied motioning her to come up.

Clara quickly went inside and was greeted by Amy. She was stunning in her tie-dyed mini dress. Clara felt so plain standing in front of her. Her blue lace dress was nice but it certainly wasn’t daring or ready for Vogue magazine. 

“Hi, nice to finally meet you.” Amy smiled.

“Thanks.” Clara replied.

“Come on in, I’ll show you around, yeah?” She said.

Clara nodded politely and followed. They walked through the narrow hallway, sounds of music, T.V and children playing echoed from the other apartments.

Amy glanced at her. “Must warn ya’ it gets a bit noisy during the day especially in the summer.”

She shrugged. “That’s okay.”

Amy noticed her accent. “You sound like you’re long way from home, too.” 

Clara smiled. “Well, I’m originally from Lancashire but my family moved to Scotland so we could raise my cousins.”

“Yeah,” Amy grinned. “I’m from Scotland, too.” She smiled thoughtfully. “My fiancé and I vacationed there, two years ago.”

“Oh, you’re engaged?” Clara replied.

Amy grinned. “Yeah but right now Rory’s in the service. He’s a nurse there so right now it’s just me running this place,” She sighed. “And since he’s gone I’m going to need a roommate to help with the bills until my Aunt can get here.” She explained.

Clara just nodded.

“Here we are!” Amy smiled unlocking the door before stepping inside.

Clara had to admit the flat was lovely. The living room had oak furniture, a blue plush couch and a T.V set. Framed photos decorated the wall and a window gave a view of the Paris, street below.

“This is amazing!” Clara said looking around.

Amy grinned. “Good, now, you’re not into wild parties at night are you?”

She shook her head. “No.”

Amy nodded. “Good cause’ I model during the day.”

“Oh, you’re a model?” Clara asked.

Amy smiled. “Yep!”

Clara just grinned in awe. She never met a model before.

She sighed. “So what do you think of the place?”

Clara shrugged her shoulders. “I love it!”

Amy grinned. “Good because the room is yours.”

“Really?” Clara smiled.

“What do you say?” Amy asked holding up the key.

Clara grinned. “I say brilliant!”

Amy smiled handing her the key.

Clara clutched the key tightly in her hand. She couldn’t stop grinning. It was like a dream, her very first flat!

 

Clara finally settled into her room. It felt so French the bed, the paintings on the wall even the lace curtains and the shape of the windows. It was beautiful!

But it also made her miss her cousins. It was strange not having Jamie banging his baseball against his bedroom wall or David walk around with his nose in an astronomy book.

Clara sat there on the bed wishing they call. She wondered if they found places, yet. She knew Jamie had been in contact with a woman name Martha but she wasn’t sure what David had planned.

Suddenly her phone rang. She quickly picked up.

“Hello?” Clara answered.

“Raven?” A reluctant voice answered.

She smiled. It was David. He always called her raven, it was a nickname from when they were kids. He started calling her that after a Raven followed her home from school one day and the name stuck.

“David, hi!” She replied.

“Oh, good! I swear it took me forever to reach you,” He sighed. “So how are you? Are settled in, yet?” David asked.

“Yeah, I’m staying with this girl name Amy, she’s really nice and the room is fantastic! I mean it’s gorgeous!” She rambled.

“Clara?” David gently interjected.

Clara blushed. “I’m rambling, right?”

He chuckled. “Yeah but I’m glad you’re happy.”

She smiled. “So how about you?”

David sighed sounding satisfied. “I found a nice hotel, good location.”

Clara smirked. “Let me guess surrounded by lots of museums?”

“Well, yeah.” He admitted.

She smiled. That was her brainy cousin.

“Well, that’s nice but remember this supposed to be an adventure. We swore we would try new things, yeah?” Clara reminded him.

“Yeah, I know,” David replied sheepishly. “And I will…it just feels strange being here. Alone.” He admitted.

“I know but this is going fun, right?” Clara said.

“Yeah, definitely. Tons in fact!” He replied confident.

Clara smiled. “Well, I better go in case Jamie calls.”

“Okay,” David replied. “Have fun, ‘kay, raven?” He said.

She nodded. “Right! Fun’s the mission!” Clara replied boldly.

David chuckled and said bye.

Clara hung up feeling much better.

She slowly smiled.

Tomorrow their adventure would begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know the raven was meant for something sad so I made it into something cute. I mean why not, right? :)


	3. David

For the first time David slept in. Technically it wasn’t a big deal but David had never slept in. Ever! His Uncle Dave always called it laziness.

He glanced at the clock, it read 9:45 A.M.

He sighed lying there on his back. “Now what?” David wondered.

His cousin’s words echoed in his brain. ‘Have fun, have an adventure!’

But what the hell was he going to do? The closest thing he had ever had to an adventure was getting lost in the woods when was eight. And that wasn’t much fun.

He groaned getting up placing his glasses on. After getting dressed and grabbing a banana from the lobby David took a walk through London getting used to the sights and people. He took out his sketch pad and started drawing some of the stuff he saw.

David secretly liked drawing. He wanted to be an artist but didn’t dare say for fear of getting picked on besides he could just hear the proper scolding from Dave, if he found out.

After a while he wandered into an art museum, it was kind of fancy and very posh. He got looks from some of the visitors. No surprise, really. David never really fit in anywhere. After all being skinny and standing at six foot one no wonder people stared. But at least he had a brother that looked like him for support. But not now. Now he was on his own.

David nodded politely as he walked by the statues, priceless art work, his converse sneakers squeaking on the polished white speckled floor silently praying he wouldn't bump into anything.

Finally an abstract painting caught his attention. It was a bunch of colorful swirls and splats.

“Ooh, that’s nice.” David muttered. He decided to redraw it. If nothing else he could give it to Clara, she might like it.

He took his pencil and started sketching.

Suddenly a female voice spoke from beside him.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

David looked up, a young medium height blond haired girl stared at him with wide hazel eyes. She was very pretty dressed in a white lace mini dress and a daisy was placed perfectly in her messy bun. She was also barefoot, he noticed.

She must be what they call a hippie, he thought. But blimey she was beautiful!

She came closer studying him. “You can talk, can’t you?” She questioned.

He snapped out of his thoughts. Suddenly David was feeling tongue tied.

“Uh, yeah, of course.” David replied nervously.

The girl nodded. “Good so what are you doing?” She asked curious.

“I’m drawing that painting.” David pointed at the abstract picture.

She frowned studying the art work on the wall.

“Why, did they need a new one?” She commented.

He shrugged. “No, I just wanted to recreate it that’s all.”

The girl made a face. "It looks like twisted spaghetti to me."

David lowered his gaze. "Well, I liked it."

He was starting to second guess himself. Maybe it was silly to redraw this.

She looked at him and nodded. "And that's good. You have a right a right to like what you like," She sighed tilting her head at the painting. "I just happen to think it looks like twisted spaghetti." 

She then peered at his drawing. “But I’ll say this what you’re drawing is a lot better than what they’ve got up there, now.”

David glanced at her. “Yeah?”

She nodded. “Yeah, in fact it’s amazing,” The girl looked at him intrigued. “You an artist?”

David smirked. “No, to be honest I’m not really anything.” He replied honestly.

That made her grin. “Yeah, me neither.”

He slowly smiled. For the first time he felt a connection with her.

“You there, young lady!” A man shouted interrupting the moment.

She rolled her eyes. “Here we go again!”

A pudgy short balding man approached them. He scowled at her.

“I told you not to come back!” He scolded at her like she was two.

David scowled at him. What was this dude’s problem?

She shrugged. “It’s a free museum,” The young woman replied boldly. “I have a right to be here.”

The man glared at her. “I told you that if your type was spotted here again, I would called security,” He then sneered at her. “And they should be here any minute to finally escort you out!” The man added storming off.

David frowned. “That’s not fair.”

She sighed. “Tell me about it. And just because I’m a hippie.” She muttered. 

David scoffed. He couldn’t believe this! She wasn’t even doing anything! What made any of these snobs think they were better than her? It wasn’t fair! She was just enjoying the art.

David had to do something.

He suddenly grabbed her hand. The girl looked at him slightly confused.

“You trust me?” David asked.

The girl gazed into his eyes and nodded. 

“Then run!” He urged her. She nodded again and ran away with him dodging through the crowd with security chasing after them ordering them to stop. He was pretty sure they knocked some really expensive things down in the process.

But they eventually made it to back door and out into an alley. They both rested against the brick wall catching their breath.

"I think we lost them." He said.

The girl looked at him in awe. “You helped me.”

He shrugged. “Of course I did, I wasn’t going to let them treat you like a criminal.”

She lowered her gaze. “They won’t let you back in.” She said regretfully.

David scoffed. “Ah, I didn't want to be in a place with all those snobs, anyway,” He glanced at her. “I much rather hang around with you.”

The girl blushed. She bit her lip smiling at him thoughtfully.

“I’m Rose Tyler.” She said shyly.

He grinned. “David Smith.”

Rose shook her head. “Nope, you’re an angel.”

David blushed. “I’ll take it.” He shrugged shyly.

She gently took his hand. “Come on.” Rose smiled.

David looked at her. It was a risk, he barely knew her. But for some reason he trusted her.

David took her hand and followed her.

He didn’t know what was in store for him but he had a feeling it was going to be fantastic!


	4. Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So David and Rose have hit it off (yay!) so of course Jamie and Jack will too...right? (*evil laughter*) (*hides in corner*)
> 
> Hope you like the chapter! :)

Jamie glanced up from the address at the huge old mansion in front of him. It reminded him something out of ‘Sunset Boulevard’ or something. Already he could tell this was going to be an interesting experience. The place was a commune but he wasn’t fazed, Martha seemed nice and the room was cheap so that was enough for him.

He walked up and knocked. A minute later the door opened.

“Yeah, can I help you?” A man said.

“Yeah, I’m Jamie and I…whoa!” He exclaimed looking up. His eyes widen.

The man was naked! Not even half dressed, he was…nude!

“Problem with nudity?” The young man remarked.

Jamie just shook his head trying not to stare. He was very muscular and fit. He was also a lot of other words Jamie probably shouldn't be thinking about a complete stranger. 

“Uh, no, of course not.” He stuttered turning crimson. Were all American males bold like this, he wondered?

Suddenly a young dark skinned woman, dressed, thankfully, hurried to the door.

“Hi,” She smiled. “I’m Martha Jones. You must be Jamie.” Martha glared at the man. “Jack, put some clothes on!” She said through gritted teeth.

Jack rolled his eyes and walked away. Suddenly Jamie felt extremely warm and looked away turning beet red.

Martha muttered under her breath before smiling back at Jamie. “Sorry about that. Jack has a tendency to be an idiot sometimes.” She remarked loudly.

“I prefer the term part time nudist!” Jack called out.

She just shook her head. This was the third time he had tried to scare off a potential roommate. But she would have to deal with him later.

Jamie just smiled politely. “It’s okay.”

Martha smiled. “Come on in, I’ll show you around.”

Jamie walked into the kitchen. It was very nineteen fifties, the walls were a lime green and the fridge and counters were vintage, he could tell. It almost reminded him of his parent’s kitchen.

“So are you Jack and together?” He asked.

Martha scoffed. “No, he’s just a friend,” She sighed. “To be honest ever since Tom left me I’ve sworn off men.” She glanced at him. “You don’t mind kids do you?”

He shook his head. “No, I love kids.” Jamie smiled.

She smiled. “Good cause I’ve got a six year old name Chloe. She’s in school, right but you’ll like her. She’s a luv!” Martha said proudly.

Jamie nodded. They walked through the house. It was huge! A lot of old furniture very 1920’s, he noticed. Jamie wondered if this stuff was here when Martha moved.

As they walked through the hall he realized Martha didn’t sound American like Jack. 

“If I can ask, you’re not from here are you?” Jamie asked curious.

Martha chuckled. “Aw, shucks and I thought I had mastered my Brooklyn accent!” She joked.

Jamie smirked. He liked her already.

“But no, I’m from London. I’m in the medical field, they told me the best jobs were in California so I moved me and my daughter here,” She explained. Martha paused and held up three fingers. “Took me three years of medical school but I finally got a nursing job at the hospital but the lady who’s retiring isn’t leaving until the end of summer so until then in order to survive I need another roommate.” Martha said.

Jamie nodded. Made sense.

They stopped at a door.

“Here we are.” She said opening it. Jamie walked in first. It was official this house had an identity crises, he thought looking around. This room was more current, more 1960’s.

A twin bed, small window and a couple of bookcases. It reminded him of home. Which may or may not be a good thing.

“What do you think?” She asked walking in.

Jamie nodded setting his bag down. “Not bad, I can make this work.”

Martha smiled. “Good, I’ll let you get settled in, yeah?”

She handed him his key and left.

Jamie unzipped his bag and started digging through it.

He noticed a phone on the nightstand. Good, he could call Clara, he thought.

Just then he could feel someone staring at him but not in a good way. He had a feeling who it was too. Jack.

Jamie sighed as he pulled out some garments.

“Instead of glaring holes into the depths of my soul you can come in if you want.” He remarked sarcastically.

Jack walked in and stood there glaring at him. “For the record I’m really not happy that you’re here.” He snipped.

Jamie just shrugged. “I’ve heard that before.” He muttered. He then glanced at him noticing he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. “Oh, you’re dressed. Did you do that all by yourself?” He remarked.

Suddenly Jack angrily grabbed his wrist pulling him closer.

“Listen smart ass,” He hissed. “Get this straight, you better not change anything in this room! Not one item better be moved in here or I will break your damn arm off!”

Jamie didn’t flinch. If Jack honestly thought he scared easily he was sorely mistaken.

“Break my arm off and I’ll break your legs.” He calmly told him.

Jack studied him a minute before slowly let go of his wrist. “Just don’t move anything in here!” He warned again before leaving.

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Yes, warden.” He muttered.

Jamie wasn’t scared. Jack wasn’t the first to threaten him and he wouldn’t be the last. Being a bisexual he expected it. That’s why he knew how to fight back.

But there really wasn’t anger in Jack’s eyes. Something else lingered in there, something sad. Obviously this room was really special to him. And despite Jack acting like a jerk Jamie would try to respect his wishes.

Jamie sighed putting the incident behind him, right now he had a ton of unpacking to do.

And he certainly wasn't going to let Jack ruin his vacation.


	5. Clara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*slowly comes out of hiding*) Hi, there! Well, looks like things got off to a rocky start for Jamie and Jack so let's see what happens when Clara meets Peter! ;)
> 
> Now I'm introducing Peter as 'the Doctor' (for now) and you'll see why in the chapter ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The next morning Clara walked along the streets of Paris, it was so exciting! So beautiful just like the films! Almost like stepping out into a french movie! She grinned taking in the sights periodically glancing down at her guide book. So much to see, she thought happily, skimming through the book.

Just then she spotted a thin young man on a bench playing guitar. Blimey he was cute! Really cute, Clara realized. He had wild dark brown curly hair, the kind that was begging to have fingers running through it and intense green eyes. He was tall and lanky but lean and muscular.

Clara noticed his guitar case was open. She wondered if she should drop some money in. She wasn't sure but she didn’t want to appear rude. So Clara slowly walked closer and dropped a couple of bucks into the case. The young man looked at her a bit surprised.

“Why did you do that?” He asked in a Scottish accent thicker than her cousins.

She shrugged. “It was open.”

He scoffed. “Well, of course it was open,” He remarked. “How else would I put my guitar back in?” 

Clara rolled her eyes. “Fine, if you don’t want it.” She bent to pick it back up.

“Hang on,” He said. “What time is it?” He asked.

She glanced at her watch. “Almost 8:30 A.M.”

He shook his head. “Never mind, I need it. I haven’t had breakfast, yet.” He shoved the bills in his pocket.

She studied him. “You’re from Scotland, aren’t you?”

“Very observant.” He remarked.

Clara shrugged. “Well, it’s just my brothers are from Scotland.”

He looked at her strangely. “Really? How is that possible?”

Clara smirked. “Well, they’re actually my cousins but I think of them as my brothers.”

He nodded. “Sounds nice,” He sighed tuning his guitar. “Can’t remember the last time I spoke to my family.”

She looked at him. “Are you a street musician?”

“Only on Wednesdays.” He replied.

Clara frowned. “It’s Monday.”

He nodded. “Yes, well, I like to mix it up, you see,” He explained placing the guitar down. He moved his hands around like a conductor as he talked. "You see on Tuesdays I perform disappearing tricks, mainly small objects, on Thursdays I go to that corner and perform games of chance for a small fee, of course and on Fridays, well, anything goes.” He shrugged.

Clara nodded. “So you’re a street hustler, then?”

He gasped. “Madame, I am insulted, hurt, outraged…” He then leaned closer rather intrigued. “And where would you know something like that?”

She shrugged. “My cousin Jamie. He told me what to look out for before coming here.”

He scoffed. “Ah, sounds like a pudding brain.”

Clara arched her eyebrow. “He’s also six foot one and has a couple of boxing trophies.”

The young man then chuckled nervously. “And he also sounds delightful but no I am not a hustler in fact since its Monday I am as of now a personal tour guide.” He grinned.

Clara shook her head. “I already have a book for that.”

He scoffed. “Oh, those books are so inaccurate besides they never show you the best places.”

She folded her arms. “And you can?”

He nodded. “I can,” He then bowed before her. “I am the Doctor, personal tour guide and at your service.” The Doctor smiled. Peter never gave out his real name, too risky.

Clara rolled her eyes unimpressed. Just what she needed a twit with no name.

She bit the inside of her cheek. “Listen you, I may be a tourist but I’m not stupid. I know how this works. I give you money and you show me dead end places,” Clara scoffed. “Well, you pick the wrong person to hustle!” She pointed at him. “I ought to call the cops on you.”

Clara started to leave but the Doctor stop her.

“Hang on a minute!” He said moving in front of her. “Look, I swear I had no intention of pulling a con on you.” The Doctor promised.

She just looked at him unconvinced.

The Doctor sighed. “Okay, I was thinking about it but I’m not,” He quickly added. “Now I’ve lived here for two years and I really do know the best places.” He insisted.

Clara still seemed reluctant.

“Please trust me,” He begged. “I won’t even ask for any money.” The Doctor promised.

She sighed. “Fine,” Clara came closer glaring into his eyes. “But mess up and you’ll be feeling my hand across your face, got it?” She warned.

He nodded fully understanding. “Got it.”

“Good,” She smiled. “Let’s go, then.” Clara said.

She started walking.

“Wait, I don’t know your name.” He realized.

“Impress me first.” Clara replied.

The Doctor scoffed. “So what do I call you?”

She paused and smiled at him. “Boss.” Clara replied simply and kept walking.

The Doctor sighed and followed her.

It was going to be a long a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just a quick note I'm not positive about Peter Capaldi's eye color, a bio said he had green eyes and that's what I went with. But if I'm wrong I totally apologize.


	6. David

“Here we are!” Rose smiled unlocking the door. They stopped in front of a large wooden house, it was old and in bad need of a paint job.

“Where are we?” David asked.

“My home,” She smiled. “Well, our home.” Rose corrected.

“Our home?” He asked.

Rose nodded. “Yeah, you’re living with us, now.” She smiled.

“I am?” He said surprised.

She glanced at him. “Is that okay?”

David shrugged. “Yeah, I guess but what about all my stuff back at the hotel?”

Rose scoffed. “No worries, Chris and Mickey are very good at breaking into places.”

David arched his eyebrow.

She poked her tongue between her teeth grinning. “I’m kidding!”

David blushed a little. “Sorry, I don’t have much of a sense of humor, I guess.”

“Well, all the better reason why you should live with us, then, yeah?” She replied unlocking the door.

They walked inside a dim and dusty living room. Some of the furniture was make shift and it didn’t match.

“Home sweet home.” She smiled.

He smiled back politely setting his sketchpad down. The place wasn’t bad not exactly David’s taste but if Rose liked it then so did he. Still he was curious about the other residents here.

“So who else lives here?” David asked.

“Uh, Chris, Matt and Mickey.” Rose replied simply.

“Are they your family?” David asked.

She smiled. “Kind of. They took me in, they’re like my brothers.” Rose explained.

David just nodded. “Make sense,” He shrugged. “My family’s the same way.” He sighed. He glanced at her. “I won’t be intruding will I?”

Rose smiled. “Just chill, they’ll like you.” She assured him.

David was skeptical but nodded.

A minute later he heard stomping coming from down the stairs; a tall thin yet muscular man with black cropped hair appeared, he had jeans, a leather jacket but no shirt and some wooden beads.

He looked like he was grumbling about something. He paused looking at David unimpressed. “Oi’, who’s the pretty boy?”

Rose scoffed. “He’s not a pretty boy,” She remarked. She squeezed his hand. “This is ‘Angel’.” She said proudly. She glanced at David. “This is Chris, one my brothers.”

The man looked like a bouncer. David just nodded unsure what to say.

Chris grunted. ‘Yeah? Looks more like a square. Told you about hanging around that lot.” He frowned at David. “You wouldn’t happen to have fifty bucks, would you?”

David just shook his head.

He rolled his eyes. “Fantastic, square and broke!”

“Oi’!” David scowled.

“Easy.” Rose told him calmly.

Chris continued looking through shelves and secret compartments in the wall and panels.

Rose frowned. “What are you doing?”

He looked at her like it was obvious. “Looking for fifty bucks,” Chris scoffed. “Do you have it?”

She gave him a smug look. “Groceries last week, remember?”

Chris just nodded.

Finally he sighed. “Hey, Mickey?” He called.

A second later a dark skinned young man wearing jeans and a blue Nehru jacket emerged from a trap door on the floor.

“Yeah?” He said pulling himself out.

This was surreal, secret doors, compartments! He was standing in a fun house, David thought to himself.

Chris looked at him. “You got fifty bucks?”

Mickey nodded. “In the safe.” He pointed at a picture frame.

“Thanks!” He said going over.

Mickey then noticed David and smirked. “Hey, look what Rosie, brought home this time,” He teased. “A pretty boy!”

Chris chuckled. “Yeah, I already warned her about that!”

David just bit the inside of his cheek slightly annoyed. Okay, yes, he was a nerd but he was not a pretty boy!

She glared at them both. “For your information Angel rescued me from getting thrown out by that daft museum director.”

Chris nodded. “Did he,” He shrugged. “Good for him, then. He's still a geek."

Rose groaned. “Come on, you guys, give him a chance!” 

Mickey sighed. “Listen, if I wanted to give a square a chance I’d go square dancing.”

That was it! If David wanted this kind of treatment he’d stay at home!

“Right, I’m done!” He declared turning to leave.

“Wait, Angel!” Rose begged trying to stop him. She grabbed him his hand. “Don’t go.”

David shook his head. “I’m sorry but I get enough flak from my twin brother. I don’t need...”

“Hang on, what’s this?” David heard Mickey interject. 

He looked back. Mickey and Chris were going through his sketchpad.

Great, now they’ll really rip into me, he muttered to himself.

David sighed. “Those are mine. Why you want to make fun of those, too?” He remarked.

Mickey looked at him surprised. “You drew this?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Mickey slowly grinned. “This is really good, man!”

He looked at him cautiously. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Mickey replied. “Did you use charcoal?”

David shook his head. “Pen and pencil. I can’t get proper supplies,” He added. “My uncle would kill me if he knew I wanted to be an artist.”

Chris smirked. “You too, eh?”

David nodded smirking slightly. 

Rose slowly smiled. This was promising. 

Chris glanced at Mickey as if considering something.

He looked back at David. “Listen,” Chris cleared his throat. “We were just kidding earlier. But um, how would you like a job helping us paint?”

David smiled. “Really?”

Mickey nodded. “Yeah, we have an art shop where we make and sell art and we could use an extra artist. What do you say?”

David looked at Rose.

She nudged his arm. "Go for it!"

He grinned. “Okay, I love it!”

Mickey smiled. “Groovy,” He then stared at his clothes. “But first we need to work on your threads.”

David looked down at his blue jeans and yellow t-shirt. He frowned. What was wrong with his clothes?

“No offense,” Mickey added carefully. “But you got to fit in.” He said gesturing at his outfit.

Rose smiled at him. “I’ll help with that.” 

He looked at her uncertain.

“There won’t be much change,” Rose assured him. She nudged his arm. “Personally, I think you look fine.” She grinned.

David smiled shyly. He could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Chris nodded. “Right,” He said folding up the cash. “Well, we got to go get Matt out, again.”

Rose frowned. “Matt? What for?”

He gave her a look. “Guess.”

She smirked. “Meditating in the nude, again?”

Chris rolled his eyes. “What else,” He remarked. “Except this time he was in his boxers.”

Mickey nodded. “That’s an improvement.”

David couldn't help but smirk.

Chris tapped Mickey’s arm. “Come on, man.”

Mickey sighed and followed.

David cleared his throat looking at Rose after they were gone. “You have very interesting friends.”

She shrugged. “They’re nice,” Rose replied simply. She smiled softly. “They’re my family.”

There was a happy yet sad tone in her voice. He had a feeling she must’ve been through a lot. Like him.

He smiled intertwining his fingers with hers. “Well, any friends of yours are friends of mine.”

Rose's eyes sparkled at him. David really seemed to understand her.

“Come on, let’s find you some clothes, yeah?” She said.

"Groovy." He replied with a goofy smile.

She giggled taking his hand and they headed upstairs.


	7. Jamie

Jamie had finally finished unpacking. Now he could relax! He sat on the bed with a pen going through the phone book looking for the local record stores. He had sworn to everyone back home he was going to hit the record stores hard. And he was excited! Jamie loved music and this was an opportunity to buy records he couldn’t get at home.

“Are you Jamie?” He suddenly heard a small voice say.

He looked up and saw a small girl with dark curly hair and doe eyes holding a teddy bear dressed in a grey suit. She seemed shy. She stared at him by the door frame. He detected a slight British accent just like Martha.

Must be Chloe, he realized.

"Mum, said you're name was Jamie." She said shyly, sucking her thumb.

“Yeah,” He smiled. “You must be Chloe?”

She nodded walking in. She studied him, curious. “You’re not English, are you?”

Jamie smirked. “No, I’m not.”

Chloe frowned. “But you’re not American like Uncle Jack….so what are you?”

“Well, I’m Scottish.” He replied.

Chloe repeated the word then nodded. “Okay.”

Jamie smiled. 

“Thanks, glad you approve cause’ I’ve got a brother who’s just like me.” He told her.

She just nodded and watched him skim through the phone book, circling certain record stores, mainly rock and roll.

“That’s the best one.” Chloe said pointing.

Jamie looked at her. “Oh?”

She nodded. “They’ve got Alvin and Chipmunks.”

He suppressed a smirk. Martha was right, she was a luv.

“Well, that certainly is a plus!” Jamie nodded drawing a big circle.

She grinned proudly. 

He then glanced at her curious. “Tell me, Chloe, what’s the deal with Jack?”

Chloe smiled. “Uncle Jack? He’s nice!”

Jamie grunted. “Yeah, unfortunately, I wouldn’t know.”

She swayed side to side. “Well, he’s been a bit bummed, lately.”

“Why?” He asked.

She held out her hand. “Give me a quarter and I’ll tell you.”

He gave her a look. “Excuse me?”

Chloe shrugged. “Sorry but I don’t give information out for free.”

Jamie sighed. He had a feeling this kid had been watching way too many spy T.V shows. He handed her a coin.

She placed it in her pocket. “This was Ianto’s room.”

“Who’s he?” Jamie asked.

“He was Uncle Jack’s boyfriend,” Chloe explained. “Jack is bise- bisex…” She sighed frustrated trying to get the word out.

“Bisexual?” He guessed.

She nodded. “Yeah!”

Jamie nodded. “So what happened? Did they break up?”

Chloe lowered her eyes, sadly. “He died. Uncle Ianto was really nice." She said softly.

Ah, now it made sense, he realized. He met her eyes. “Do you know how he died?”

She shook her head. “I was visiting Grandma when it happened.”

Jamie nodded. But now he understood. Of course, Jack didn’t want him to have the room. Still didn’t excuse him being a jerk but now at least he knew why.

Chloe then looked at him curious. “Are you like Jack and Ianto?”

Jamie looked at her and decided to be honest. He sighed as he crouched down in front of her.

“Yes, I like both men and women,” He replied honestly. Jamie met her eyes. “Is that alright?” He asked carefully.

She shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me.”

He smiled gently ruffling her hair. He then reached into his pocket pulling out another quarter.

“Here.” Jamie said standing upright.

Chloe frowned puzzled. “What for?’

“Cause’ you’re a sweet kid.” He replied smiling.

She grinned and thanked him before skipping away. But Jack walked by glaring at him.

“Well, at least one person likes me.” Jamie sighed.

 

It wasn’t fair, Jack thought bitterly. That room would always be Ianto’s. Having someone else in his room just felt wrong. Like he was betraying him.

Jack stood in the hallway sulking. Suddenly he felt a hard slap on his shoulder. It was Martha.

“Ow!” He yelled.

She glared at him. “What was that about,” Martha scolded. “Showing up naked in front of a potential roommate like that? You’re lucky we didn’t lose him!”

Jack sighed. “I said I was sorry, okay,” He winced rubbing his shoulder. “No need to wallop me to prove your point.” He snapped.

Martha scowled. “It’s not just him. You have been acting like an arse with every person that has come in here.”

He scoffed. “What are you complaining about? You got your roommate, yeah? Just chill!”

“No,” She snapped angrily. “I want to know what’s been going on with you, lately.” Martha said her tone becoming concerned.

Jack gave her a look. “You know what.”

Martha sighed heavily. “Jack, I’m sorry about Ianto but that was over a year ago. My job doesn’t start until the fall, I need a roommate, now or I can’t support Chloe,”

Jack looked away.

She met his gaze. “You have been an amazing help but I need more. You know Tom’s unreliable.” 

He nodded. “I get it and I’m really sorry,” Jack replied apologetically. He leaned against the wall. “But what do we know about this Jamie, kid, huh?”

Martha groaned. “Jack, don’t start with your conspiracy theories, please,” She said exasperated. “Look, he’s just a nice kid on vacation and as long as he’s not into wild parties and his checks are good, I don’t really care!”

Jack scowled.

She softened her tone. “Just give him a chance, okay? He’s very nice and Chloe adores him.”

Jack shook his head. “The only reason why I haven’t tossed him out, yet is because of Chloe,” He swallowed giving her a hard glare. “But just because he’s here doesn’t mean I have to like him!”

He then brushed past her.

Martha sighed staring up at the ceiling.

“I will get through this!” She muttered.


	8. Clara

They could still hear the guard’s angry shouts as Peter and Clara ran from the museum. The white steps seemed endless! They finally stopped at an alleyway behind a shop panting trying to catch their breath. This was the third museum they had been chased from!

Clara scowled at him. “Is there any museum where you aren’t recognized for the wrong reasons?!”

Peter scoffed. “Not my fault. Anyway you knew I was a trouble maker.”

“Yes, I just didn’t realize how well known you’d be,” She complained. Clara sighed. “Honestly, banned for painting statues?” She scoffed.

Peter shrugged. “What? Statues are very plain, they need some color.”

Clara grumbled grabbing her foot. “My feet are killing me.”

He looked down at her shoes. “Don’t wear heels next time.” Peter remarked.

Clara glared at him. “I’m going to bat you with one my heels if you make one more smart comment!” She threatened holding up her shoe.

Peter frowned. “Blimey, you’re a fiery one, aren’t you?”

She rolled her eyes and walked away wearing only one shoe. Peter followed her to a park.

“Where you going?” He asked curious.

Clara found a center stone wall surrounding a garden to sit on, luckily there was a pond to stick her aching feet in.

She sighed. “Does it matter? This trip is not turning out how I wanted it.”

Peter sat beside her. “Well, what did you want?”

Clara scoffed. “Well, I didn’t want to run from guards for one!”

He shrugged. “Thought that was fun, actually,” He glanced at her. “Especially when you’re running with someone else.” Peter lightly joked trying to get her to smile.

Clara just grunted.

Peter looked at her curious, a question that had been bugging him a while.

“I meant to say it’s not every day I meet a Londoner in Paris especially someone that doesn’t come across as a typical tourist so what are you really doing here?” He asked.

Clara looked at him as she rubbed her toes. “I’m having an adventure,” She made an ‘ouch’ face as she massaged her foot. “Or trying to, anyway.”

He nodded. “On your own?”

“Why not,” Clara replied. “I’m capable of taking of myself.”

Peter shook his head shrugging. “Never said you couldn't but where your cousins?”

She shrugged. “David’s in London and Jamie’s in California,” Clara smiled. “We’re on separate vacations.”

“Ah,” He nodded. Then looked at her. “Why?” Peter asked.

She sighed. “We needed a break, some fun, some self-discovery.”

“Does your family know?” He asked curious.

Clara lowered her gaze shrugging. She lightly kicked at some water. “No law says we have to tell my dad everything, is there?”

Peter shrugged. “Suppose not,” He sighed. “After being tossed from one relative to another I can understand the urge to run.”

She frowned. “I’m not running. Anyway, it’s only for the summer.”

He just smiled sadly at her. After a brief pause Peter sighed.

“My name’s Peter.” He admitted.

She looked at him. “What?”

He nodded. “My name, it’s Peter.”

“Peter,” Clara repeated. She smiled. “That’s nice.”

Peter grinned.

Clara glanced at him shyly. “I’m Clara.”

He smiled at that. “Clara? Nice just like in the Nutcracker, huh?”

She blushed.

After a few minutes Peter stood. “Well, it’s getting late let’s continue the tour, shall we?”

Clara groaned. “I don’t think I can run anymore.”

He gave her a look. “Don’t be a pudding brain, I’m going to show you something amazing this time!”

She sighed putting back on her shoes. “I’ve heard that before.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Just come on,” He said extending his hand.

Clara just looked at him.

“Do you trust me?” He asked. 

She studied his eyes, there was something trusting and sincere there. Clara took his hand.

After a few minutes of walking they ended up on top of a roof of an old law firm building.

Peter helped pull her up from the ladder.

“There ya’ go!” He said.

“Well, I’ll say this I’m certainly getting a work out.” Clara sighed.

He made a face. “You’re welcome.” Peter remarked.

Clara gave him a look.

She looked around. It was a lovely view, she give him that.

Clara shrugged. “Okay, now what?”

Peter directed her towards the southern part of city. If his hunch was right the fireworks would be starting soon. At least he hoped, Peter was determined to get something right for once with her. Show her something, anything that she might actually like. He just wanted to show her that he wasn't so bad.

A second later there was a flash of color in the sky. Then another.

Her eyes widen in awe.

Soon more sparks of color lit up the evening sky creating burst of colors against the scattered tiny stars and the lit up city. It was beautiful.

“My stars!” She gasped.

“Well, not bad, eh?” Peter grinned.

Clara shook her head. “It’s amazing!”

Peter watched her face light up. He smiled. She really was pretty, he realized. It was strange, he suddenly felt butterflies around her.

“Listen, I’m sorry this day didn’t turn out the way you hoped.” He apologized sincerely.

She shrugged. “It’s okay,” Clara smiled thoughtfully. “Actually, in a way it was kind of fun.”

He smiled at her.

There was another spark of blue and pink light.

“This is so beautiful!” Clara gushed.

Peter smiled slightly as he briefly gazed at her, thoughtfully.

“Yeah, it is.” He agreed softly.

She glanced at him, shyly feeling her cheeks turning crimson. Blimey, he was even more handsome in the evening light, the sexy way the wind made his shaggy dark brown hair even messier.

Clara immediately scolded herself for thinking that. She had already a boyfriend back home. A boyfriend that cared about her.

She was perfectly happy.


	9. David

“Are you self-confident?” Rose asked as she looked through the clothes rack. They were up in the attic. It was filled with boxes and clothing racks and half-dressed dummies. The only sunlight coming in was from a tiny circular window.

David shrugged. “I guess, why?”

She glanced at him. “Because you’re covering yourself.”

He looked down realizing his arm was over his bare chest. David blushed. Okay, maybe he was a bit shy. “Well, I’ve never been shirtless in front of a girl before.” He admitted.

Rose gave a flirty smile. “Well, if you’re embarrassed about how you look, I’m not complaining.” 

David’s face was now crimson.

She noticed and giggled. “You are shy, huh?” Rose placed a Nehru jacket in front of him.

He shrugged. “Suppose so. Jamie was always the cool one,” David sighed. “Sometimes I wish I could be more like him.”

“Well, you already look like him,” She said placing the garment back. “That’s a plus, yeah?” Rose lightly teased.

David smirked.

He sighed. “Well, it’s just Jamie’s bold and fearless. I’m…”

“Fine just the way you are.” Rose gently interjected.

He looked at her.

Rose came closer.

“You sir, are a unique snowflake,” She gently poked his chest. “And don’t you forget that.” Rose told him.

David smiled at that. Feeling a bit brave he slowly placed his arm down.

“You know you’re the first girl that’s ever made me feel special,” He admitted. “Well, except for Clara.”

Rose glanced at him. “Who’s Clara?”

“My cousin,” David replied. “Me and Jamie were brought into her family after mum and dad died when we were little.” He explained.

She just nodded. “My dad died when I was a baby,” Rose admitted pulling out another shirt, a brown vest and some beads from a display rack. “It was just me and mum.”

David watched as she compared a string of blue wooden beads and a string of red before settling on the blue.

Rose sighed. “Unfortunately, we don’t talk much.”

He glanced at her. “Can I ask why?”

She scoffed. “Simple, mum thinks I should work in a shop, I disagreed,” Rose placed the beads over his head. “I wanted all the wonders out there.”

She handed him the white and blue swirled tie-dyed t-shirt and brown vest.

“Try this.” Rose smiled.

He tried on the items and looked at Rose for an opinion. “Well?”

“Perfect!” She grinned.

Rose led him to a standing mirror. David looked at himself. He looked like a hippie or at least as close as he was going to get one. Unfortunately, his pale six foot one skinny body just made his flaws stand out worse. He felt like a cartoon.

“What do you think?” She asked.

“I think Jamie would be cackling, right now.” He replied honestly.

Rose scoffed.

David sighed. “I’m sorry,” He replied. “I just feel awkward, I am awkward.” He muttered.

Rose rested her head against his arm and stared at his reflection. All she saw was perfection.

“I see nothing wrong,” She said hugging him. “I think you look beautiful.” Rose glanced up at him. “Very groovy.”

There was a sincerity in her caramel eyes. He believed her. David liked how she made him feel. He smiled at her.

She tilted her head biting her lip thoughtfully. “In fact there’s something I’ve been wanting to do all day and I think I’m going to do it.” Rose decided.

Her eyes were dancing.

David looked at her curious. “What?”

She grinned. “This.”

Rose gently pulled him down meeting his lips in a tender kiss. David didn’t hesitate to kiss her back. Her lips were soft and gentle.  
His eyes stayed closed so tight as he opened up to her, there was a hint of strawberry gloss that playfully entered on his tongue as their lips pulled and tugged. Of all the kisses he ever felt hers was truly the best and the only one he ever wanted to experience again.

After the kiss they slowly pulled apart. David looked at Rose, slightly worried. Was the kiss good? Did she like it? He loved the kiss but what did she think?

She gazed up at him giving him a playful look and smiled. “I take it back you’re not so shy, huh?”

He let out a shy snicker and blushed.

Rose smiled and they kissed again.

They pulled back and David looked at himself in the mirror again. Rose had a point if Jamie were wearing these clothes he totally be confidant about how he looked so why shouldn’t he?

“You know maybe I don’t look so bad after all,” He said. David touched her forehead with his. “Besides if you say I look perfect that’s all that matters.”

Rose grinned.

“Come on, let’s show the others.” She smiled.

David took her hand and they left the attic.


	10. Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry about deleting the page. I got the chapter order wrong but I'm still doing the idea with Ross but I am revising the chapter. Again sorry about the inconvenience and thanks for reading :)

Jamie sat on his bed eagerly going through his new records, staring at each cover in awe. He couldn't wait to play these! Just then the phone rang. He reached over and answered as he glanced over his Sgt. Pepper’s album cover.

“Hello?” He said.

“Jamie?” A female voice greeted. It was Clara.

He grinned. “Hey, little raven how are ya’?”

“I’m fine,” She replied. “How’s California?” Clara asked.

“It’s amazing,” Jamie gushed. “The record stores here are fantastic!” He said excitedly.

There was a smirk in her voice. Clara knew how much he loved music. Especially rock music.

“Why Jamie Smith, are you wasting your money on rock and roll?” She teased.

Jamie grinned happily. "Of course, I am!"

She chuckled.

“So what’s Paris like?” He asked. “Have you tried escargot, yet?” Jamie teased.

“Actually, the food here is pretty good,” Clara replied. “And everything here is so vintage and French!” She said happily.

He grinned. “I’m glad for you.”

Just then he heard a throat clearing. Jamie glanced up and saw Jack standing at the door.

“Hang on, Clara,” Jamie sighed slightly annoyed. “Did you need something?” He said.

“Uh, yes!” He scoffed gesturing at the phone.

Jamie nodded. “Right.” He said getting up and calmly shutting the door in his face with his elbow.

“Hey!?” Jack yelled annoyed.

“Sorry, Clara,” Jamie said sitting back down. “Just Jack being a pest again.”

“I heard that!” Jack shouted.

“I know!” Jamie remarked back.

“Is there a problem?” Clara asked concerned.

“No,” Jamie replied simply. He didn’t see a reason to tell her about Jack.

“So anything else going on?” He asked leaning back against the pillow.

There was a heavy sigh at the other end. He knew that sigh.

"Okay, what is it?" Jamie asked.

“Well, I talked to David earlier and…” Clara paused trying to figure out how to say this. “He’s staying with hippies, now.” She said slightly baffled.

Jamie almost burst out laughing. “You’re joking? David? Nerdy, quiet little David?” He clarified.

Clara sighed. She wished he wouldn’t call him nerdy. “Yes, he said he met a flower girl and he’s staying with her and her friends.”

He nodded impressed. “Well, good for him!”

“You’re not worried?” Clara asked.

“Nah, why should I be?” Jamie scoffed.

“Well, David getting involved with hippies isn't exactly normal." She pointed out.

He sighed. “Look, he's just having an adventure, that's what we said we were going to do, right," Jamie reasoned. "Besides he can take care of himself. I think we're worrying over nothing.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” Clara agreed.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on his door. Jamie sighed knowing it was Jack.

“I’ve got to go,” He said. “My flat mate is calling.” Jamie remarked.

Clara giggled and said bye then hung up.

Jamie put the phone back and opened the door, smiling sweetly.

“Hi, there!” He said.

Jack was scowling. “You think you’re funny, don’t you?”

He shrugged. “Sometimes,” Jamie remarked walking away. 

Jack shook his head and slowly walked in the room. He felt a knot in his stomach. It still felt weird being in here.

“If you were asking about the phone it’s free, now.” Jamie added sitting back down.

“Thanks,” Jack muttered glancing at glass turtle paperweight on the shelf. Ianto’s favorite. He put it back.

“So was that your cousin?” He asked.

Jamie nodded as he looked over his albums. “Yeah, I had her reverse the charges.” 

Jack’s eyes widen. “What?!”

He sighed. “Joking.”

Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sorry, guess I don’t have much of a sense of humor, anymore.” He muttered.

Jamie grunted. “Don’t blame you,” He glanced at him sympathetically. “Chloe told me about Ianto.”

Jack looked at him.

He shrugged. “So I understand how you feel.”

“Oh?” Jack replied curious.

Jamie turned over a record cover reading the back. He swallowed. “Our parents were killed in an accident when we were nine,” He sighed. “So I understand the whole people taking over change thing.”

Jack lowered his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

He looked at him. “I didn’t ask for pity,” Jamie shrugged. “I’m just telling you.” He added simply. 

Jamie started to remember his parents and quickly went back to his records ending the subject. Talking about his parents or the accident wasn't something he liked doing. Too painful.

Jack detected sadness on his face. He waited for him to say more but it was obvious Jamie wasn’t going to so he nodded.

“Well, I’ll just go then.” Jack said.

“Okay.” Jamie replied plainly.

Jack started to leave. He paused kind of wishing that Jamie would open up more to him but that wasn’t likely to happen. Finally he left never catching the escaped tears falling from Jamie’s eyes.


	11. Clara

As soon as Clara got into her flat the phone started ringing. She groaned, it didn’t help that her hands were full of shopping bags.

It kept ringing.

“I’m coming!” She shouted even though she knew the phone couldn’t hear her.

Clara made her way to the bedroom and finally put her bags down and answered it.

“Hello?” Clara said.

“Clara, hi!” It was Danny.

Her heart dropped. Oh, god she had almost forgot to call him! She had been so busy. Between sightseeing and hanging out with Peter she totally neglected Danny!

“Hi, Danny!” She said as cheerful as she could.

“Hey, how’s Paris?” He said.

“It’s great,” Clara replied. “Lots to do here, ya’ know?”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Danny replied sounding a bit hurt.

Clara winced. “I know, I’m sorry I haven't called.”

“It’s okay,” He replied. “I want you to have fun. See your wonders.” Danny grunted.

She detected some sarcasm in his tone.

“I know you’re not happy about what I did but it was my choice. I need some fun.” She told him.

“I know,” Danny replied. “I just expected this kind of nonsense from Jamie not from you.” He scoffed.

Clara sighed. Danny never liked Jamie ever since they were kids. He just didn’t get him like she did.

“I mean you have to admit this sounds like some insane idea he would come up with.” Danny remarked.

Clara rolled her eyes. She really wasn’t up for arguing. Especially about her cousin. 

She bit the inside of her cheek.

“Well, this time the idea was mine and I would thank you not to call it nonsense or insane. Now I have to go. I’ll call you, later.” Clara snipped hanging up before he could respond. She didn't mean to sound harsh but what he said hurt.

Clara stared at her phone scowling. 

“It’s not nonsense.” She muttered.

At least Peter understood.

 

Clara was in a deep sleep when her front door started knocking. She stirred folding the pillow over her head trying to block it out but the knocking continued. Finally she sat up groaning. She glanced at the clock, it was almost 11:30 P.M!

“Blimey,” She muttered. “Who in the world was that?” Clara grumbled grabbing her robe and going to the door.

It kept knocking.

“I’m coming!” She shouted.

Clara opened the door and saw Peter standing there grinning.

She sighed. “Peter,” Clara groaned. “What are you doing?”

He scoffed. “Me? What about you, all dressed in your pajamas?”

She gave him an odd look. “Um, it’s late. I’m trying to sleep.”

Peter shook his head. “Clara, Clara, sleep is the last thing you want to do in Paris.”

Clara arched her eyebrow. “I tend to disagree especially when it’s almost midnight.”

“Ah but you’ll miss the festivities!” He smiled.

She frowned. “What festivities?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I swear the worse part of explaining is explaining,” He looked at her. “Come with me and find out.”

Clara scoffed. “Uh, I’m in my pajamas, thank you!”

He nodded. “Fine then, I’ll wait, get a dress on but hurry the party’s going to start soon.”

Clara just nodded and went back inside muttering about being be nuts for doing this. A few minutes later she came back out in a simple white dress and flats, her hair loosely brushed.

“Well?” She said.

Peter smiled. She was beautiful!

“Perfect!” He said. “Ready?”

Clara sighed. “This had better be good.”

“Trust me.” Peter replied taking her hand.

They walked into the town’s square and sure enough there was a party filled with food, music and dancing. Clara was amazed. Everything was festive and beautiful!

Paper lanterns hung above giving off a lovely blue glow, flowers and white balloons were tied to the street poles along with streamers. They’re were tables of food and drink and a live band was playing old fashion French tunes, it wasn’t rock and roll but it was charming.

Clara let out a giggle. “This is incredible!”

Peter smirked. “And you wanted to sleep through it all.”

She gave him a look. “Okay, you were right.”

He just smiled.

“May I have this dance?” Peter bowed.

Clara giggled. “You may, sir.” She curtsied.

He took her in his arms and they started dancing. Clara couldn’t remember the last time she danced. It felt wonderful being in Peter’s arms. Just natural.  
They swayed side to side. She giggled as he twirled her and dipped her. The movements didn’t match the music but it was fun!

Finally the music stopped and everyone applauded.

“That was fun.” Clara smiled.

He grinned. “Glad you like it because I have a surprise for you.”

Clara looked at him curious as he ran up on stage. He started talking to the guitar player.

“What’s he doing?” She wondered.

The musician nodded and handed him the guitar. Peter stepped up to the mike. He started speaking in French but her eyes widen when he heard her name and she realized what was about happen. He adjusted his guitar strap.

He wasn't, she thought. There was no way he was going to sing, was there?

Peter thought a second then began playing ‘Pretty Woman’. People started clapping along and dancing around her. He was really good as he played the song effortlessly.

Clara blushed and watched as he performed. No one had ever played a song for her. The whole thing was crazy and sweet. He kept grinning at her as he sang making her smile wider and her heart flutter.

The way he sang and moved, the little beads of sweat running down his face just made him more attractive. He pointed at her in the middle of the song making her cheeks turn pink. 

She just shook her head smiling at him. There was just something about him. Granted Peter wasn’t perfect but he knew how to have fun and went out of his way to make her feel special.

Was she falling for him?


	12. David

It was morning. At least that's what the sunlight peeking through the window indicated. To be honest David had lost track, Rose and his new friends didn't believe in clocks. They were considered too stressful for such a chilled environment. Besides Mother Nature was their clock.

David felt something on his arm as he slept. It felt like a brush. A paintbrush? He slowly opened his eyes and saw Rose sitting up in nothing but her slip delicately painting swirls on his arm. At least that’s what it looked like.

She glanced up smiling. “Morning!”

Rose dabbed her brush and continued.

He was now positive she was painting him.

“Hi,” He said sitting up. “Um, what are you doing?” David asked.

“Painting you,” Rose replied simply. She looked up at him. “Don’t worry its washable body paint.”

David just nodded.

“Why?” He asked confused.

Rose shrugged. “You said you wanted to be different from your brother,” She painted a blue swirl around on his skin. “Besides it looks nice.” She smiled.  
“Is this okay?” She asked gesturing at the color.

He shrugged. “Uh, sure,” David watched her as she painted. He smirked. “You know, I don’t think, I’ve ever been a blank canvas before.”

She giggled.

After a few minutes she stopped. “There!” Rose smiled.

David studied the gold and blue swirls on his arm. He grinned. “I love it!”

Rose just beamed. “Thank you,” She said setting aside her supplies. “You’re an excellent canvas by the way.” She teased.

He smirked then looked at her, noticing her beautiful profile in the sunlight then pondered something.

David stopped her. “Hang on,” He said.

She looked at him curious.

David swallowed feeling shy. He hoped she wouldn’t say ‘no.

“Um, I’d like to paint a flower on your face if I can?” He asked.

She grinned. “Sure.”

He smiled as she sat real still.

Dipping the brush into some paint David took the tip and carefully started painting a daisy on her cheek.

“Forgive me if I just end up making you look like a circus clown,” He apologized. “I’ve never done this before.” David admitted.

“I trust you.” Rose replied simply.

He smiled at that and continued.

“I told Clara about us,” David said. “She wishes us well…she thinks I’m nuts for running off with you guys but she wishes us well.” He added shrugging.

Rose smiled. “Your cousin sounds nice.”

“She is.” He replied dipping the brush into some white paint.

The brush tip was cold and it tickled. Rose snickered.

David smirked. “Now, I held still for you.” He teased.

“Yeah but you were asleep.” She pointed out.

He nodded. “Fair enough.”

“What’s your brother like?” Rose asked.

He shrugged. “Jamie’s okay, I complain about him but he has his good points,” David sighed. “Kind of closed up after our parents died.” He scoffed. “They always say twins have the closest bond but sometimes I feel like we’re strangers.”

Rose detected a sadness in his voice. She hated the thought of him sad.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized.

David smiled slightly. “It’s okay.”

After a few minutes David was done.

“Can I see?” She asked.

He gave her a mirror. Rose grinned at the white and yellow daisy on her cheek. She traced the detailed petals with her finger.

“You like it?” David asked.

“It’s groovy!” She replied.

He smiled. “Glad you like it,” David lightly tapped her nose. “And you make an excellent canvas, too!”

She giggled. Rose looked at David, thoughtfully. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this. Just happy!

Rose glanced down at the paint and back at David's bare chest, a playful idea came to her. She bit her lip mischievously.

“You know,” Rose sang. “Paint’s not just for faces and arms.” She said.

“Oh?” He replied arching his eyebrow.

She grinned. “It’s also for noses!”

She giggled lightly touching David’s nose with the paintbrush leaving behind a blue dot.

“Oi’!” He laughed.

David smirked. “You know I believe you’re right!” He brushed a green dot on her forehead making her laugh.

“Oh, it’s on!” Rose laughed.

Soon the two were dabbing paint colors on each other laughing and having fun, not caring that they were getting paint on themselves and the bed.

Finally they fell back on the paint covered bed still laughing and catching their breath. David peered up at Rose, smiling even with the purple and gold paint splotches on her skin she was still beautiful.

He gently stroked her blond hair. “I’m so glad I met you.”

Rose gazed into his incredible brown eyes, the three words that she had been dying to say just seemed to pour out.

“I love you!” She blurted.

David looked at her slightly surprised.

Rose blushed and lowered her gaze embarrassed.

“Sorry,” She muttered. “That was too soon, wasn’t it?” Rose said softly.

“Not at all.” He replied.

She looked at him.

He smiled. “I love you, too.”

Rose grinned touching his forehead, running her fingers through his hair.

“My angel.” She said lovingly.

"My flower." He whispered.

She pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.


	13. Jamie

Jamie had learned a few things while in California, one it was always warm, which he didn’t mind, two: there were certain words he could say in Scotland but not in America and apparently according to Jack if something in the house was moved it was always his fault.

Jamie had stopped by the kitchen for a drink and stole a couple of grapes from the fruit basket when he noticed a very annoyed Jack standing there.

“What?” Jamie said.

“I found your sewing kit again in my chair,” Jack complained.

He shrugged. “Okay.”

“I sat on the damn thing!” Jack frowned.

Jamie scoffed. “Well, I’m sorry but I didn’t put it there.”

“I don’t care,” He scowled. “Now I put it back in your drawer but please make sure it stays there?” Jack asked.

Jamie looked at him as he munched on a grape. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling raising his arms. “Oh, great invisible force,” He called out dramatically. ‘Please don’t move my sewing kit, again!”

Jack looked at him unamused but Jamie wasn’t done.

“Jack really doesn’t like it and neither does his arse,” He remarked. “Thank you!” Jamie looked at him and shrugged. “Happy?”

He grabbed a magazine and started skimming through it.

Jack pressed his lips together at him like he wanted to say something but decided not to. It was too early to argue.

He then glanced at him curious. “I didn’t know you could sew.”

Jamie nodded. “Yeah, mum, taught me,” He sighed. “Came in handy whenever Clara tore up her toys.”

He studied him, a question still bugging him.

“What was your mum like?” Jack carefully. He half expected Jamie not to answer but he gave a small smile.

"She was nice,” Jamie replied flipping through his magazine. “Loved everybody.” He said softly.

Jack smiled at that.

“She sounds lovely,” He said. “What about your dad?” He asked.

Jamie glanced up smirking. “He used to love to tell stories about the ‘good old days. Drove me and David crazy,” He sighed. “Now I really miss them.”

“I’m sorry.” Jack said.

“Yeah, everyone is.” He said softly returning to his reading.

Jack could see the pain in his face. He understood. Sorry could be rubbish sometimes.

He glanced down at the counter. "If it helps people said 'sorry' all the time to me when Ianto died so I understand." 

Jamie smiled slightly at him. "Thanks." He replied sincerely.

Jack smiled.

Just then Chloe walked in cradling her teddy bear looking sad.

“Jamie?” She sniffed.

He looked at her concerned. “What’s wrong?”

She held up her bear. “Teddy’s hurt. I tried fixing him but I think he’s dead.”

Jamie came closer. The teddy bear’s arm was hanging off, some of the stuffing was out and there were bits of tape. 

“And you thought tape would help?” Jamie asked.

She nodded.

Chloe looked up at him teary eyed. “It was my fault,” She sniffed. “I guess I should start the funeral proceedings, huh?” Her voice was small and sad.

He smirked softly. “Nah, I think he can be saved.”

She sniffed. “Yeah?”

He studied the bear and scoffed. “Yeah, all it needs is a little thread and a little needle work.”

Chloe’s eyes brightened. 

Jamie took the bear and the sewing kit. “Come Nurse Chloe, we’ve got bear surgery to perform!”

Chloe smiled and followed him.

Jack smiled. Jamie could be charming and sweet when he wanted to be.

Maybe he was wrong about him.

 

It was the perfect Saturday, he could get used to this. He laid on his back in his swim trunks, sunbathing on the front lawn. His sunglasses perched perfectly on his nose, his feet crossed and a cold soda grasped firmly in his hand. The breeze, the sun, it was perfect! 

Just then he heard a knocking nearby on the front door, he glanced over at a tall young with short wavy black hair wearing jeans and blue button down shirt. He was carrying a bunch of magazines.

Jamie was tempted to let him keep knocking until he figured out no one was inside but he kind of felt bad for him.

He sighed leaning back against the lawn chair. “Nobody’s home!” He called out.

The young man looked at him curious.

“Sorry?” He said.

“There’s no one home, everybody’s out.” Jamie replied.

He looked at him strangely coming over. “You’re home.”

“No, I’m not,” Jamie said. “I’m outside. There’s a difference.” He pointed out.

He shook his head. “Okay.”

Jamie glanced at him. “What did you want, anyway?”

“Well, I’m selling magazines and I usually come here because Martha buys from me.” He explained.

“You know Martha?” Jamie asked.

“Yeah, we went to medical school together. Graduated, too!” He grinned.

Jamie removed his sunglasses and looked at him slightly confused. “And you’re selling magazines?”

He sighed. “Medical school’s not cheap. Lot of dept.”

Jamie nodded. “Make sense.”

“I’m Ross,” He introduced himself. “You must be Jamie. Martha told me she was getting a roommate.”

He smiled politely. “Yeah, that’s me.”

Ross smiled. “Martha’s told me all about you.”

“Lies, all lies.” Jamie joked.

He smirked. “Yeah, she told me about your sense of humor.”

Jamie smiled slightly sipping his soda. Ross was kind of cute, he noticed. Tall, lean, muscular, brunette. Not bad at all, really.

He couldn’t help but sense that Ross was checking him out but maybe that was his imagination.

Ross looked at him, shyly. “Of course you’re a lot cuter than she said you were.”

Jamie almost coughed. Did he hear right?

He cleared his throat looking at him curious. “Um, just for the record did you just hit on me?”

Ross blushed. “Well, I…I just meant that I find you attractive,” He glanced at him shyly. “But yeah, I guess I did.”

Jamie slowly smiled. This was promising!

“Really? Well, you Americans don’t waste any time, do you?” He teased.

Ross turned crimson but smiled. “Suppose so.”

Jamie bit his lip smiling. “Impressive,” He replied coy. “You're not so bad yourself by the way.” 

Ross grinned. 

This was definitely promising. Jamie knew that grin. Ross was interested. And just maybe so was he. After all he seemed nice. So why not? 

“Well,” Jamie replied. “Now that it’s established that we both think the other one is cute, what do we do about it?” He asked casual.

“Well, I’d like to take you out.” He asked hopeful.

Jamie grinned. “Okay, call me?” 

Ross smiled. “Sure!” He said leaving trying to look cool but almost stumbling back into a trash can. 

Jamie smirked. He had to admit Ross was adorable.

Ross blushed. “See ya’, later?” He said.

Jamie said bye and leaned back smiling.

Things were definitely looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So good news: Jack is starting to like Jamie! Bad news: Jamie's interested in Ross.
> 
> What will Jack do? (*cue the evil laughter*)


	14. Clara

“Where do you think the best chips come from? Belgium or France?” Clara curious asked staring at her chip. 

Peter looked at her strangely and shrugged. “I don’t know, why?”

They were sitting outside some of the shops eating chips and enjoying the summer breeze.

She shrugged. “Well, people are always saying the best chips come from either place. I was just curious.”

He shook his head biting into a chip. “Neither. All the best food comes from Scotland.” Peter declared.

Clara smirked. “Oh, really?”

He nodded. “My grandmother made the best scotch pie,” Peter scoffed. “Bloody hot temper that women had but she was a good cook.”

She chuckled. “Mum was a good cook, too. I learned to make soufflés from her.”

Peter nodded. “Soufflés are good too.”

Clara smiled. “I’ll make you one sometime.”

He grinned. “I look forward to it,” Peter sighed. “Sounds a damn sight better than those frozen meals I’ve been eating.” He scrunched up his face.

Clara laughed making Peter smile. He loved making her laugh and smile.

She then looked at him curious. “Did she raise you?”

Peter shrugged. “Till I was thirteen, well, before then I was with mum until I was five then I went to my grandmother then I went to my aunt and she got tired of me and finally it was decided to send me to a boarding school.”

Clara frowned. “That doesn’t sound fair,” She glanced at him. “What did you do?” She asked.

He grinned spreading his arms. “I ran, of course! Haven’t looked back since.”

Clara nodded then looked at him curious.

“Show me where you live.” Clara said. 

Peter almost coughed on his chips. “Sorry?”

“I want to see where you live,” She said. “You’re always showing me wonderful things but I want to see your world.”

Peter scoffed. “I wouldn’t call it a world,” He lowered his gaze almost ashamed. “More like a two bit shack.”

“So?” She replied. “Makes no difference to me and if you think I’m just too upper crust then you’ve obviously underestimated me.” Clara told him. “Don’t ever think I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth, sir.”

He smirked at her. She certainly was something special. 

Peter stood and took her hand. “Okay, I’ll show you.”

She smiled taking his hand.

“Come on, then.” He sighed.

Clara followed him.

 

They ended up at a worn down flat with stoops and steel step ladders connecting to each other. The building was painted a bright blue.

“This is it! Home sweet home!” Peter declared.

Clara looked up at the tall run down building. It almost reminded her of one of those abandon London high rise buildings

He sighed looking at it. “Yep, five bucks a week to stay here.”

Clara just stared. “Why is it blue?”

“Only color that could cover the graffiti.” He replied simply.

Clara nodded. “Where’s your flat?” She asked.

Peter pointed. “Up there,” He said. “Come on I’ll show you inside.”

They started climbing up the ladders. It was a bit of a climb. Soon they made it to the window.

“Blimey,” Clara let out. “Why didn’t we use the door?” She frowned.

He scoffed. “Please, walking down the hall is a risk on your life alone,” Peter shook his head. “No, trust me it’s better this way.” He said unlocking the window.

Clara went in first.

The room was small, a living room, a kitchenette and a bathroom. The wood floor creaked as she walked, a small braided rug barely covering it, a tiny cot sat across the room with an old T.V nearby and a beat up old easy chair that looked like it came from a second hand furniture store.

It was obvious Peter was embarrassed. He cleared his throat.

“Sorry it’s not much,” He said softly. Peter ran his hand through his messy locks. “It’s warm though, fridge and oven works.” He brushed past Clara to the T.V.

“And…” He said turning on the T.V. “You can watch the shows in two languages. French,” He then hit the top of the set. “And Spanish!” Peter smiled. He shrugged. “Though I’m not sure why.”

Clara just smiled. “I think that’s neat.”

He smiled slightly. “You do?”

She nodded. “And I think this place is very nice. Very homey.” Clara declared proudly.

Peter smirked. Clara never failed to make him feel special.

Clara sighed putting her purse down. “Well, you said you had a working fridge, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah?”

She smiled. “Well, then give me a few minutes and I’ll make that soufflé I promised.” Clara simply brushed past him. She paused. “I’ll make you my cousins’ favorite!” She grinned. “You might have to go the store, though but you can do that, right?” She asked.

Before he could answer Clara was already digging through his fridge pulling out items.

Peter couldn’t believe this! Two minutes and she was already taking over his kitchen like she owned it! 

And he was loving every minute she was there! Her voice, her smile even her kitchen messes.

Something had finally captured his lonely cynical heart and her name was Clara Oswald.


	15. David

David had never done anything crazy in his life. Running away with Rose and her friends had been about it…or so he thought. So when Mickey suggested they all go swimming in this lake behind the house, he thought, why not? He liked swimming.

That was until he realized swimsuits were considered unnecessary. Now standing clothed in front of his naked friends swimming around in a lake, he was having second thoughts.

“Come on, David!” Matt encouraged.

“Yeah, man,” Chris replied. “The water’s fantastic!” He said.

David just nodded. The water did look nice but the thought of stripping down to nothing in front of people didn’t really appeal to him.

He sighed. Why couldn’t he be brave like Jamie?

"Maybe he can't swim?" Mickey guessed.

"I can swim," David insisted. "I just like looking...at the water." He flimsily explained. He winced at how lame that sounded.

'That was almost as bad as 'the dog ate my homework', he thought.

Just then Rose swam closer. “Angel, what’s wrong?”

David shrugged. “Nothing, I’m just not used to this.”

She sighed pulling herself out of the water revealing her wet naked body. His face turned crimson and he turned granting her privacy.

Rose frowned confused. “What?”

David lowered his gaze. “A gentleman always turns away when a lady is in the state of undress. It’s only polite.” He explained softly.

She smirked. “It’s no big deal, you’ve seen me naked before especially when we make love.”

He nodded. “Yes but that’s different…” His sentence trailed.

Rose touched his shoulder. “What is it, huh?”

David sighed knowing he was going to sound like a square.

“Look, I appreciate your friends accepting me but this is who I am. I’m always going to be a gentleman and I’ll always be shy. If you want somebody bold and uninhibited then go find Jamie,” He shook his head. “I’m sorry but this is who I am.”

He sighed feeling deflated. “I’m going back in the house.” David muttered.

Rose just watched him go back inside wishing she could say something to make him feel better.

 

That night David sat outside near the lake staring at the clear water. He was kicking himself for not going in but he couldn’t help it. He just isn’t that daring. Maybe he just didn't belong here.

Just then he heard Rose’s soft voice.

“Hi.” She said sitting beside him.

He glanced at her, she was dressed in her night slip.

“Hi.” David muttered.

“You okay?” She asked.

David shrugged. “I guess,” He sighed. “Just a little embarrassed about running off like that.” He glanced at her. “I hope I didn’t disappoint you.”

Rose looked at him. “You didn’t.”

David lowered his eyes. “Maybe I should go back to the hotel.”

“What? Why?” She asked.

He sighed. “I don’t feel like I belong here,” David ran his hand through his messy hair. “This environment just seems more suited for Jamie. This is stuff he would do.”

Rose sighed heavily. “I don’t want Jamie. I want you.”

David looked at her.

Rose took his hand. “Lay back.” She told him.

He did and she laid beside him. Rose pointed at the night sky.

“See those stars?” Rose said.

He nodded.

“Those stars seem the same but there different,” She glanced at him. “Just like you and Jamie. And me and Chris and Matt and Mickey.”

David looked at her.

“But we’re all still beautiful, yeah? We still belong.” Rose said.

David lowered his gaze then looked back at the sky. She had a point, he realized.

He looked at her and smirked. “You’re quite the clever clogs, huh?”

She giggled and hugged his arm.

David stared back at the lake as if pondering something. Maybe he was bold enough.

Suddenly David stood up feeling brave.

“What are you doing?” Rose asked sitting up.

He threw off his shirt. “Going for a swim.”

“Now,” She scoffed. “But the water will be cold.” Rose warned.

David shrugged kicking off his shoes. 

“Can’t be that bad,” He undid his jeans. “Want to join me?” David offered wiggling his eyebrows.

Rose shook her head smirking. “You’re nuts!” She laughed.

“What’s wrong with being nuts every now and then?’ He asked completely naked, now. 

He had a point.

She sighed. “Why not?”

She pulled off her slip. He let out a wolf whistle making her blush.

“Shut up!” Rose teased making him smirk.

She got up and stood beside him.

David stood there naked and peering into the water. He must be out of his mind, he thought.

Rose glanced at hm. “You sure about this?”

He shrugged. “Gotten this far, right?”

She smiled taking his hand. “On three?”

He nodded.

They counted before jumping into the lake.

It was a thrilling rush and it was also bloody cold! Icy cold to be exact!

“Dear god, that’s bloody freezing!” David shouted coming up.

Rose chuckled gently covering his mouth. “Shh, you’ll wake everyone,” She warned. She removed her hand. “I did tell you.”

He nodded then slowly smiled as his breathing calmed.

“Not too bad once you get used to it.” David said.

She smiled. "See?"

He grinned. “I actually did it,” David realized. He sighed looking around. It was so peaceful and beautiful.

He scoffed. “I don’t why I was so afraid," David smiled. “Kind of nice, really.”

She smiled softly at him then gazed up at him.

“Do you still want to leave?” She asked.

David didn't answer instead he just looked at her with all the love in his heart and pulled her towards him kissing her as tenderly as he could.

His fiery lips and gentle kiss melting away any fears she had.

Letting her know he was going to stay.


	16. Jamie

‘She's leaving home, after living alone, for so many years’

Jamie laid in bed listening to the haunting melody of the Beatles song playing from the record player.

Amazing how accurate a song could be, he thought. Jamie glanced out the window at the people passing by below. Sometimes he felt alone like that. Like the girl in the song.

But like her he was having fun, meeting new people, doing things he had never done before. Jamie tilted his head as he touched the lace curtain, who knows maybe he meet this mystery girl. Maybe she have advice on how to face going home.

Just then he heard a knock on the door.

He sighed. “It’s not my room you can come in!”

The door opened and Jack poked his head in.

“Hi,” He said coming inside. “I’m not interrupting am I?” He asked.

“Nah!” Jamie replied sitting up taking a sip of soda.

Jack walked in looking at him curious.

"Why do you keep answering the door like that?" Jack asked.

"It's not my room," Jamie replied simply laying back. "I'm a guest."

He nodded. "Logical," Jack peered over him. “What are you doing?” He asked.

Jamie shrugged. “Oh, pondering life’s questions,” He sighed dramatically. “Where do we belong in the universe, the meaning of life…?” He took another sip and made a face. “Why American soda go flat faster?”

Jack smirked. He was actually getting used to Jamie’s sarcasm. It was kind of refreshing and funny.

He sighed. “I kill for a beer, right now.” Jamie muttered.

Jack shrugged. “Sorry, can’t drink here.”

Jamie gave him a smug look. “I’m aware of the laws here, thanks.”

Just then Jack remembered something. “Oh, I found this,” He said pulling out a photo from his pocket. “I think you dropped it.”

He smirked. It was a photo of him when he was sixteen at an award banquet for Dave, he had to wear a kilt that night. God, he looked stupid.

“Is that you?” Jack asked.

Jamie sighed. “Yeah, unfortunately,” He shook his head. “Uncle Dave’s idea. It was one of those boring dinner things. Had to look mature, he said.” Jamie scoffed. “I’m such a geek in this.”

Jack shrugged. “I don’t know I think you look handsome.”

He looked at him and smirked.

“Thanks,” He placed the picture in his drawer. “So anything else?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, um, remember that nail head sticking out from the door frame in the hall that Martha wanted me to fix because she said someone would eventually snag their clothes on it?”

Jamie nodded.

He gave him a sheepish look and turned. A long rip was on the side of his shirt.

Jamie just shook his head.

“You wouldn’t happen to know how to sew that up, would you?” Jack asked smiling sweetly.

He chuckled. “Sure.”

He sat up and pulled out his sewing kit.

“Stand there,” He advised pointing at the side of the bed. “Won’t take but a few minutes.” Jamie added pulling out his thread spool.

Jack watched as he thread the needle.

“This isn’t going to hurt, is it?” He asked.

“Only if you move.” Jamie replied tying a knot.

Jamie glanced up at him. “Hold still, ‘kay?”

He nodded.

Jamie moved his hand under the fabric lightly brushing his fingers against his bare skin. Jack almost shivered from the warmth of his touch.

Jamie scoffed. “I said hold still.”

“I am.” He insisted.

“And don’t argue,” Jamie remarked. “Remember I’m the one with the needle.”

Jack was tempted to say something but didn’t. He just sighed and stood there.

Jamie continued sewing, Jack watched as he carefully pulled the needle in and out.

“Thanks, I appreciate this.” Jack finally said.

“No problem.” Jamie replied.

He looked at him. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

Jamie scoffed. “Of course I have. A brother and a cousin with a social calendar, you bet I have.”

“What about significant others?” Jack asked casually.

“Yep,” Jamie said popping his p’. “I used to have a girlfriend I did this for.” He sighed. “Broke up a year ago.”

“Oh, sorry,” Jack replied. “What happened?” He asked carefully.

He shrugged. “She said being bisexual was disgusting and accused me of checking out other guys,” Jamie pulled the needle through carefully. “I told her I wasn’t checking out other guys…just her brother.”

Jack let out a snicker.

“You said that?!” He chuckled.

Jamie shrugged. “Well, she wasn’t a nice person, anyway. Used to pick on Clara and I wasn’t having that besides she didn’t want anything long term anyway. Just a shag.”

He snipped the thread and began tying it. “If I’m going to be in a relationship I want something that’ll last. None of this one night shag garbage.”

Jack glanced down at him. Part of him secretly saying to him he could give him that.

“There!” Jamie declared.

He looked down at the perfect stitching and smiled.

“Hey, it looks great,” Jack said. “Thanks!”

Jamie nodded. “You’re welcome.”

He started to put his kit away.

Jack just stared at him. It seemed simple, really. All he had to do was tell him.

Tell him how much he wanted to run his fingers through his messy hair or brush his lips across his hand or that he wanted to wrap his arms around his lanky frame. It should be easy after all he’s Jack Harkness! The King of Romance but every time he tried to speak he got tongue tied. Plus the way he had treated him before didn’t help either.  
When did love get so hard?

Jamie looked up noticing he was staring. “What?”

It was now or never. Tell him you’re sorry and tell him how you actually feel.

“Um, listen Jamie…” Jack started to say but the phone rang interrupting him.

He groaned.

“Hang on,” Jamie said. He picked up the phone. “Hello?”

Suddenly a slow grin spread across his face. He bit his lip smiling.

This wasn’t good.

“Ross, hi!” He said.

Jack’s heart dropped. Ross? Who the hell is Ross?

“Of course, I’m looking forward to our date Saturday night.” He smiled leaning back on his pillow.

Date! Jack scowled. Who was this character?

Jamie looked at Jack. “Do you mind?” He asked covering the mouth piece.

Jack just shook his head and slowly walked away, closing the door behind him.

He couldn’t believe it. Jamie was with some nerd name Ross?

Well, he wasn’t going to take this lying down.

“Sorry, Ross, old boy,” Jack muttered. “But you’ve got to go!” He declared.


	17. Clara

“So what did ya’ think?” Clara asked Peter after they ate.

He nodded. “My dear, you would make my grandmother proud!” Peter declared setting the bowl down. “I tell you she would be paying money for that dish!”

She blushed. “Just a simple recipe.”

He smiled at her. “It was brilliant.”

Clara smiled, her cheeks turning pink. She wasn’t used to such praise.

Peter leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee. “Your boyfriend is very lucky.”

She looked at him. “How did you know?”

Peter shrugged. “Just a guess. I just figured someone as special as you must have one.”

Clara lowered her gaze. Suddenly she didn’t feel so happy at the moment.

“Yeah, well…you guessed right.” She muttered softly.

He looked at her concerned. “Is everything okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” Clara replied quickly. She wasn't going to burden him with her troubles.

Peter didn’t believe her but didn’t press.

Clara glanced outside. It was getting dark.

She sighed. “It’s getting late. I better go.”

Clara stood from her chair to leave. Peter really didn’t want her to go. He was enjoying her time so much. He didn’t want it to end.

“Wait,” He said.

Clara paused at the window. “Yeah?” She said placing on her blue coat.

Peter shrugged. “You don’t have to go, yet. I mean it’s getting dark,” He explained pointing outside. 

Clara just looked at him.

He continued. “You’re welcome to have the bed,” Peter offered. “I can take the recliner.” He added.

She sighed. “Did you just want me to stay.” Clara said as a fact.

Peter nodded slowly looking sheepish. No sense in lying.

“And the neighborhood really isn’t that safe at night.” He replied.

Which was true. You couldn’t get through a night without somebody getting robbed out there.

Finally Clara nodded. “Okay,” She said putting back her purse and removing her coat again. “But we share the bed. I’ve seen that recliner and I wouldn’t wish my worst enemy to sleep on it.”

Peter started to protest but Clara stopped him.

“And you don’t get a vote.” She added firmly.

He just nodded. He had learned not to argue with her.

They sat on the bed as they removed their shoes. He was about to lie down when she stopped him.

“Socks!” Clara said.

Peter scowled. “Seriously?”

She simply looked at him. “Sorry but I can’t stand socks in the bed.”

He grumbled removing them. “Are you this bossy at home?”

Clara smirked mischievously. “I don’t know, why don’t you ask the many men that have slept in my bed with their socks on?” She said casually.

Peter’s head shot up. “What?!”

She giggled. “Just joking!”

He scowled but smirked. Peter pointed at her. “You have a wicked sense of humor!”

Clara was still giggling as she laid down facing him.

Peter reached over turning off the lamp. There was a glow from the moonlight shining from the window giving a calming dim light in the room almost like a nightlight. The bed was kind of small but Clara didn’t mind. She actually liked the closeness between her and Peter. She felt warm and safe.

Having Clara this close to him was nerve wracking. If there was a test for his willpower, tonight was it! Her minty warm breath, sparkling brown doe eyes and the light brushes of her soft skin were enough to drive any young man insane but he was going to resist. Somehow.

Peter gave a nervous cough. “Cozy, huh?”

Clara smiled. “Yeah.”

His arm was close to his chest. It wasn't very comfortable but he wasn’t really sure where to put it. He took it and started moving it around like an orchestra conductor.

Clara watched him and smirked.

“Conducting an orchestra, are we?” She teased.

He gave her a smug look. “Funny. I’m trying to figure out where to put my arm.”

Clara shrugged. “You could put it over me?” She suggested softly.

Peter looked at her confused. Did her hear right?

“Sorry?” He said.

“Your arm,” She said. “You could put it over me.” Clara replied a bit more confident.

The butterflies started swarming in Peter’s stomach. He was conflicted. Yes, he wanted to hold her but he wasn’t her boyfriend even he couldn’t overstep that boundary.

“Um, I…” He stuttered.

“It’s okay,” She said. “I want you to.” 

Her eyes met his. She meant it, he realized. It was the nicest feeling ever!

Peter smiled softly and placed his carefully around her waist. She snuggled closer.

“See? Not so bad.” Clara muttered sleepily.

He smiled. “No. Not at all.”

Peter settled into bed and eventually fell asleep.

 

The scent of coffee woke Peter from a deep sleep. He slowly woke and stretched. He looked and saw Clara at the stove pouring coffee.

“Hi,” She smiled handing him a coffee cup. “Sleep well?” Clara asked.

"Yeah." Peter yawned.

“Blimey,” He muttered noticing the sunlight peeking from the curtains. “Morning already? Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” Peter asked.

She shrugged sitting in the chair. “Well, you look so peaceful. I didn’t want to wake you.”

He smiled sipping his cup. “Mm, I swear you’re spoiling me.”

Clara smirked as she drank her coffee. “You’re the first person that’s ever gushed over my cooking.”

Peter glanced at her curious. “Not even your boyfriend?”

She shrugged. “Well, he says my food is nice but that’s about it.”

Peter scowled at that. A girl like Clara should always be praised.

She glanced at the window and sighed placing her cup down.

“I better go,” Clara sighed. “I know Amy’s worried.” She said standing.

Peter couldn’t stand it. The thought of her leaving was too much to bear. He immediately stood.

“Let her worry.” He blurted.

Clara looked at him. “What?”

Peter swallowed feeling more nervous than he had ever felt in his life. But she had to know how he felt.

“Let her worry,” He said. “Let them all worry. Stay with me instead?” Peter asked hopeful.

Clara was confused. She shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

He smiled slightly and simply shrugged.

“I love you. Be with me?” Peter said sincerely.

Clara just stood there stunned.

Peter loved her.


	18. Clara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I normally do David next but I didn't want to leave ya'll hanging so this is a part two. :) I think I might do the cliffhanger chapters this way.
> 
> But I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! :)

Clara just stared at Peter in shock. Butterflies swarmed her stomach. He loved her! Now what?

Peter was getting nervous. He looked at her, waiting for a reaction, a slap. Something.

“Clara,” He said clearing his throat. “Um, not to be rude but could I get some kind of a response, now?” Peter said feeling awkward.

Finally she spoke.

“Um, I have to go to the bathroom!” She blurted and raced to the restroom shutting the door.

Peter just nodded. Okay, not the response he was quite expecting.

 

Clara paced the bathroom feeling like an idiot.

'Good, Clara, real good, a guy says he loves you and you run to the bathroom!' She scolded herself.

She leaned against the wall trying to figure out what to do. Yes, she had feelings for Peter but she had also had a boyfriend. So what was she supposed to do? Was he expecting her to cheat? Leave Danny? Did she want to leave Danny?

God, she was so torn!

She heard Peter tapping on the door.

“Clara?” He said softly. “Are you okay,” Peter asked concerned. “You’re not sick, are you?”

Clara sighed. She couldn't stay in here forever. God, what a morning!

“No,” She replied. “I’ll be out in a second!”

A few seconds later she came out.

“Hi.” Clara said slightly embarressed.

“Hi,” Peter replied. You okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

He smirked shaking his head. “That was an interesting reaction. Wasn’t expecting that.”

“Sorry.” She apologized picking at a loose thread on the chair. Clara sighed. “Listen I….”

He stopped her. “It’s okay, I get it.”

Clara looked at him. "What?"

Peter shrugged sitting on the arm of the recliner.

“It's okay. What was I to expect? A wonderful girl like you falling for a bum like me, a con artist? Hilarious, right?” He lightly scoffed. He lowered his eyes embarrassed. “Only happens in the films, I suppose.” Peter smiled sadly.

His words broke her heart. it hurt to hear him say that. She did love him but she was conflicted.

“Please, don't say things like that,” Clara said her voice cracking slightly. She wiped her eyes and swallowed. “I have fallen for you but I already have someone and I…I’m not that kind of person.” She sniffed as she lowered her gaze. “I’m sorry.”

Peter came towards gently tilting her chin so her eyes meet his. 

“Clara, I know you’ll go back to him. I always expected that.” Peter told her softly taking her hand.

Clara looked at him. “Then what do you want?”

He shrugged like it should’ve been obvious.

“I just want to love you.” Peter said lovingly and honestly.

Clara gazed into his eyes, the honesty and the clarity so clear. It was wrong. So wrong what she was about to do, what she wanted to do. But at the same time she didn’t care. She loved him, too.

“Then do it.” She dared softly.

His green eyes shined with love as he came closer. Peter gently tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. He then did something unexpected.

He kissed her forehead, her cheek and her jaw. He placed the most delicate kisses on her neck and jawline. 

All his life Peter had been with cold, common women but Clara was a lady. And he was going to treat her as such.

His soft kisses were torturous but in the best way possible. She shivered under the touch of his lips. It was like a spark against her skin. She whimpered softly, clinching her tiny fists. Clara just wanted him to kiss her.

Finally he smiled softly at her gently cupping her face before pressing his lips against hers. It was incredible! His lips tasted of coffee and were soft and gentle.  
Nothing else mattered just kissing him! She opened up to him deepening the kiss and soon Clara melted in his arms and eventually in his bed forgetting all her promises to Danny.


	19. David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Had to fix this chapter, I messed up. Apparently, pregnancy tests were invented a lot later than I originally thought (*face palms*) So I had to make some changes, sorry. (*goes hiding in a corner with a history book*)  
> Hopefully, I got it, right this time. :)
> 
> And to the recent guest reviewer: Thanks for the kind review, I'm so thrilled you like the story and I agree so no worries Clara won't become pregnant. But there will be drama, of course ;)

The phone rang loudly throughout the house combating with the different music playing from each room. It was almost like a battle of the bands in there, rock in Mickey’s room, Indian in Matt’s, F.M in Chris’s and jazz in his room. Thank god, there weren’t any neighbors around.

“I got it!” David shouted sliding down the banister. He grabbed the phone from the end table. Music was blaring.

He sighed. “Can you turn it down!?” David shouted even though he knew it wouldn’t do much good.

Why do I bother, he wondered?

“Hello?” He answered sitting on the edge of couch with one finger in his ear.

“Hey, David,” Jamie’s voice greeted. “Hello from California!” 

David frowned. “Jamie? How did you manage to call? This phone is tricky.”

“Not hard,” He replied. “Guess watching all those spy shows paid off, huh?” Jamie boasted.

David just rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, Martha said you called so I thought I call back.” He said.

David could hear munching on the other end. Like potato chips? He frowned.

“Are you eating on the phone?” He scolded.

“No…I’m swallowing.” Jamie snorted.

David shook his head.

“Why does it sound it sound like a crazy music mashup in background?” Jamie asked.

He sighed. “That’s the others. It gets a bit crazy over here,” He scoffed. David tone then became concerned. “I’m glad Rose isn’t here. She hasn’t been feeling well, lately. She’s at the doctor's now.”

“What’s wrong?” Jamie asked.

David shrugged. “Not sure, she’s been tired and nauseas, recently.” 

“Try coffee and vitamins,” Jamie suggested. “That’s what Martha does.” He said.

David nodded. “That might work. Though the vitamins might be easier than the coffee but I can try.” 

Rose thought coffee wasn’t natural. She only drank herbal tea.

“So anything else going on?” Jamie asked.

David sighed. “Well, I called earlier to ask if you had heard from Clara recently. I tried calling last night but she didn’t answer.”

“She’s not five, David,” He remarked. “I’m sure she’s fine.” Jamie replied.

“I know she’s not five,” He scoffed. “But I still worry about her.” David said.

Jamie sighed. “Well, I do, too but it’s Paris, city of lights and romance, yeah? Maybe she met somebody and stayed at their place or something.”

David scoffed. “Not likely. Anyway, she’s too committed to Danny.”

He snickered. “Yeah but while the cat is away the mouse can play.” Jamie’s tone was mischievous.

David rolled his eyes. His brother could be a twit sometimes.

He groaned. “I can’t believe you sometimes! Clara is not like that. She’s Clara, she's little raven.” David scoffed.

“Oh?” Jamie remarked.

David scoffed folding his arms. “I like to think I know you two.”

There was a pregnant pause.

Jamie's tone became hurt.

“Maybe you don’t know us as well as you think you do.” He said sadly.

David frowned. What did he mean by that?

Before he could ask there was a loud click. David sighed frustrated. It was like talking to a wall. Why couldn’t they talk like they used to?

Just then he saw Rose walk into the living room.

He smiled. “Hey, you're back!"

He sighed. "Just got done talking to Jamie…or tried to.” David lightly joked.

Rose didn’t laugh. She looked nervous, she cradled her stomach as she slowly came towards him.

“Angel?” Rose said softly.

David frowned concerned. “Something wrong, luv,” He came to her. “What did the doctor say?”

Rose shrugged as if she was reluctant to speak.

He noticed her touching her stomach and she was pale.

“It’s not serious, is it?” He said worried.

Rose shook her head.

“Well, what is it, huh?” He said embracing her.

She gazed up at his loving brown eyes, swallowed and let the words tumble out.

“I’m pregnant.” Rose said softly.


	20. David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of interest about the plot twist but it was needed for the story (you'll see later) and it gives it more drama. So hope you like it! :)

David was going to be a father. An actual father. That phrase scared him. He was nineteen! He had never been a father before, he couldn’t even keep a goldfish alive longer than a week.  
But he was also excited! He was going to be a dad! A child was going to call him daddy! And that part made his heart soar!

Rose swallowed. “I’m sorry,” She said softly. “After my accident when I was twelve I didn’t think it was possible but I…guess the doctors were wrong.” She lowered her eyes in guilt. She looked up at him worried. “I swear I wasn’t trying to trick or trap you,” Rose insisted. “Please don’t be mad.”

Mad, he questioned? How could she think he'd be mad?

David smiled. “I’m not mad,” He assured her. He then swallowed. “But what do you want to do?” He asked carefully.

Rose sighed. “What do you want to do?”

“I asked first,” He replied. “And whatever you decide I’ll fully support you.” David said.

Rose paused thinking for a second. She looked at him with her wide hazel eyes. David had a feeling what she wanted and he was perfectly fine with it. Thrilled even!

He smiled. “I want to keep it, too.”

Rose grinned softly. “Really?”

David nodded. “Granted, I probably have no idea what I’ll be doing but I have a feeling my parents probably didn’t either.” He lightly joked.

She smiled then the realization slowly hit her. Her smile faltered. 

“I’m scared.” Rose admitted in a small voice touching her stomach.

David took her hands. “I’m scared, too.”

She lightly scoffed. “Why? I’m having the baby.”

He smirked. “Yes but I’ve never been a dad before,” David lowered his gaze. “I didn’t even have a dad that long to begin with.”

Rose met his eyes. “You’ll be a fantastic father.”

David smiled.

She looked at him questionably. “But how are we going to do this when you leave?”

He scoffed. “Who says I’m leaving?”

“But you said…the summer, your family.” She replied confused.

David shrugged. “They’ll just have to get along without me because I made my choice and I’m not leaving you and I’m definitely not abandoning my child.” He said determined.

Rose smiled slightly hearing that. She then frowned. “But are you sure?”

He scoffed. “What do I have to go back to,” David said. “An uncle who dictates my life and a brother who won’t talk to me?”

“What about Clara?” She asked.

David smiled sadly. “My brother's right she's grown,” He shrugged. “And she’s got Jamie and I know he’ll be there for her.”

Rose was touched but she knew what it was like not to have a family and started to protest again but David gently pressed his finger on her lips.

“I’m staying,” He insisted. “This is where I belong. These are my friends. You are my family.” David told her firmly and lovingly.

Rose smiled thoughtfully. “You really are my angel.”

He grinned. “And our child's.” David added lovingly touching her stomach.

She grinned at that. Her child had an angel, too.

Rose nodded getting teary eyed. “Yeah, you’re right.” She sniffed.

“Sorry,” She apologized wiping her eyes. “Hormones.” Rose said giving a wet smile.

He just smiled hugging her.

After the hug Rose slowly pulled back and frowned. “So what do call it? Our baby needs a name, don’t you think?”

David nodded. “Yeah, can’t keep calling the kid ‘it’, can we?”

“No.” Rose agreed.

David thought a second then grinned. “How about ‘star’?”

Rose frowned curious. “Star?”

He nodded. “Can’t be afraid of a star, can you?”

She smiled. “Guess not,” Rose glanced at her stomach. “What do you think?” She asked.

Rose grinned. “I think the baby likes it.”

David smiled. “Star, it is!”

Rose hugged him tight.

They were going to be a family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I used 'star' instead of a DW related nickname but realistically what would've I used? I mean who wants to give birth to a bad wolf or a TARDIS? (lol!) besides I liked how it sounded. :)


	21. Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so what does Jack do to stop Jamie's date and will it work? Let's find out? ;)

Jack had done it. He had sabotaged Jamie’s date. It was mean. It was very mean and of course he felt guilty but Jack was desperate to be with Jamie besides it wasn’t his fault that Ross was such a sucker.  
Though it was a pretty good story he came up with. Telling Ross, Jamie’s long lost boyfriend was returning home to surprise him and amazingly, it turned out better than he expected! Maybe he should’ve been a writer?

He walked into the kitchen just as Jamie hung up the phone. Judging from his disappointed expression Ross had canceled their date.

He suppressed a smile. Okay, maybe, he didn’t feel that guilty.

Jack tried to look nonchalant.

“Hey, Jamie,” Jack said casually going to the fridge. “What’s up?”

He frowned. “Um, not sure,” Jamie replied honestly. He glanced at him. “Ross just canceled our date.”

“What’s wrong?” Martha chimed coming in with Chloe from the living room.

Jamie sighed. “Ross canceled,” He frowned. “What’s weirder is he congratulated me and wished me the best?” He said baffled.

Jack hid his smirk with a soda bottle.

Martha shook her head as she handed Chloe a juice box. “What does that mean?”

He scoffed. “No idea and to be honest I didn’t want to hear it.”

Martha gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry.”

Jamie just shrugged but it was clear he was hurt.

Chloe sipped her juice. “Are you sad, Jamie?”

He sighed. “Well, I’m not thrilled but I don’t plan on doing anything dramatic.” Jamie slightly smirked.

She slowly approached him. “I’ll be your date, Jamie," Chloe paused. "Even though I think boys are gross." She added.

Jamie smirked. “Thanks.”

Chloe thought a second and grinned. “I’ve got Monopoly and gum drops!” She declared proudly. “And you can be the top hat if you want.” She offered.

He smiled. It wasn’t the ideal romantic evening Jamie had hoped for but he was grateful and touched.

Jamie scoffed impressed. “Well, how can I refuse that?” He said. He bowed in front of Chloe. “I graciously accept your invitation.” 

Chloe grinned happily. They gathered up some snacks and left.

Martha smiled at them then looked at Jack, suspiciously as finished his soda. 

“Jack,” She said coming towards him. “Did you do something to Jamie’s date?” Martha casually asked.

He scoffed. “What makes you say something like that?”

She gave him a look. “Because I know you and I know you hate Ross and you fancy Jamie.”

Jack shrugged very coy. “Well, I’m not saying I did but I’m not saying I didn’t,” He reached into the fridge for a bottle of chilled wine and two glasses. “Now if you’ll excuse me there’s a certain Scottish young man up there that needs a shoulder to cry on.” He replied.

“And you’re that shoulder, right?” Martha remarked.

Jack grinned. “You got it!”

Martha sighed. “Wouldn’t it be easier to tell him how you feel?”

He scoffed sadly. “After the way I treated him I doubt he believe me," Jack shook his head. "No, a little bit of wine and some flirting should work." He reasoned.

She gave him a disapproving stare.

“Trust me. I know what I’m doing.” Jack assured her walking past her.

Martha just muttered under her breath. This was going to be a disaster. 

 

Jack headed upstairs to Jamie’s room. He heard the sounds of chatter and dice rolling. He smiled and tapped on the door before going in.

“Hey, how’s it going?” He asked keeping the items hidden behind him.

Jamie shrugged. “Not bad, bought a house!” 

“I built a hotel!” Chloe grinned.

“Hey, not bad.” Jack nodded.

He knelt and lightly tapped Chloe’s shoulder. “Um, Chloe, I need to speak to Jamie alone for a while, okay?” He whispered.

Chloe nodded. “Okay,” She glanced at Jamie. “I’ve got to go.”

Jamie smiled. “Yeah, it’s almost bedtime but thanks for the lovely date, sweetheart.”

He hugged her and she gathered up her things and left.

After she was gone Jamie moved to the edge of bed staring at the floor running his hand through his messy hair. He looked deflated.

“You okay?” Jack asked concerned.

Jamie shrugged. “I’ll be fine,” He sighed. “I don’t plan on going all Shelly Winters.” He lightly joked.

Jack smiled slightly, pouring him a glass of wine.

“Here.” He said.

Jamie looked at him strangely. “Wine? What for?”

He shrugged. “You’ve had a rough night. Call it a friendly gesture.”

Jamie studied him before taking the glass.

“Thanks, I guess.” He muttered. He took a sip letting the wine relax him.

Jack sat beside him.

“Feeling any better?” He asked.

Jamie sighed. “A little. I just can’t figure out what went wrong. I thought Ross liked me.”

“Forget him,” Jack scoffed taking a sip. “Anybody that can’t see how special you are is an idiot anyway. Definitely not worth your time.”

He looked at him curious. “Why are you being nice to me?”

Jack shrugged. “No reason,” He glanced at him. “Just want to.”

Jamie scoffed taking another sip. “Well, I know you’re not crazy about me.”

He chuckled. “Oh, you’re not so bad. Kind of grown on me, actually,” He smiled at him. “I’m really glad you’re here.” Jack replied sincerely pouring more wine into Jamie’s glass.

Jamie smirked. “You’re also getting me drunk, Harkness.” He teased.

He feigned innocence.

“Who me?” Jack lightly flirted.

He just snickered sipping some more wine. The wine seemed to be having some effect on Jamie. He appeared to be more relaxed.

Jamie then moved his shoulder and winced a little.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked.

He scoffed. “A little sore,” Jamie replied. “I was helping Martha earlier. Cleaning the garage.”

Seeing his chance Jack grinned setting his glass down. “Well, luckily for you I have fantastic hands,”

He smirked. “Oh, you do, huh?”

“Yes, Jack replied. He clapped his hands. “Come on, sit on the floor and lean back against the bed.” He instructed.

Jamie chuckled. “Wine and a massage,” He sighed sitting on the floor. “You sir, are up to something!”

“Me never!” Jack flirted as he massaged his shoulder.

He smiled giving a sigh of content. Jack did have nice hands.

“Mm, much better.” Jamie replied leaning back and relaxing.

Jack smiled thoughtfully as he rubbed his shoulder. He liked doing this, he realized. He could see himself doing these kind of things for him. Just showing him that he cared.

“Nice, yeah?” Jack smiled.

“Very.” Jamie agreed.

Jack peered over him into his soft brown eyes. Not since Ianto had he ever felt such a connection with somebody. Butterflies swarmed his stomach. It was now or never.

“You know there’s something I’ve been meaning to do for a while.” He said softly.

“Mm?” He replied.

“This…” Jack flirted coming closer.

Jamie just smiled. He was going to let him kiss him, Jack realized!

It was perfect! He was so close, his lips an inch away from his when Jamie suddenly spoke.

“So when’s my long lost boyfriend returning home?” Jamie remarked.


	22. Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there! Totally redid the chapter, wasn't happy with it but I think this one turned out better and I hope you like it, too :)
> 
> And thank you for the response so far to this story, means the world to me, so thanks a bunch! :D (Million cookies for everybody!)
> 
> So let's see if Jack can fix this mess ;)

Jack wasn’t sure which was worse. Getting caught and cursed out in Scottish slang that he couldn’t even understand or getting the door slammed in his face.

He stood there out in the hall staring at the door trying to reason with Jamie on the other side.

“Jamie please?” Jack begged.

“Go away!” He shouted.

Jack sighed. “Can’t we talk like adults?”

A second later the door opened and Jack was greeted with a pillow being hurled at his face before it closed again.

“Guess not.” He muttered. “You can’t stay in there forever!”

Jamie scoffed. “Yes, I can, I’ve got wine and a phone! I’m good, thanks!” He remarked.

Jack looked at the door getting frustrated. Now he knew what being married for a long time was like.

He ran his hands through his hair. “Alright, I ruined your date, I’m sorry!”

“You sabotaged it!” Jamie yelled back.

Jack nodded. “Okay, you’re right, I did,” He admitted. “But I had good reasons. I just didn’t want you to go out with him. I thought you could do better.”

“That wasn’t your place to decide.” He replied sounding hurt.

Jack lowered his gaze ashamed. “No, it wasn’t.”

“I mean why did you have to do that for,” Jamie asked. “I mean I knew you didn’t like me but this? It’s low even for you!” He snapped.

Jack leaned against the door feeling defeated. Jamie had it all wrong. Martha was right. He should’ve talked to him instead of playing stupid games.

He shook his head, scoffing.

“God, messed up again, didn’t I,” Jack said sadly. “But that’s love for ya’. Makes you do stupid things especially when you’re jealous.” He added softly. Jack glanced at the door. “Here I was terrified of showing my feelings to you and now I’m even more scared that I’ve lost you.”

There was silence on the other side. Jack sighed.

“I’ll just go.” He said.

Jack started to leave when he heard the door unlock. He paused and turned and Jamie slowly emerge, his expression unreadable.

He folded his arms. “Get in here.” Jamie ordered.

“Sorry?” Jack frowned.

Jamie sighed and motioned with his arm.

“In. Now.” He repeated.

Jack nodded and went inside.

Jamie closed the door but kept his hand on the knob grasping it tightly.

“Did you mean it?” He said keeping eyes on the floor.

“What?” Jack asked.

Jamie looked at him. “That you loved me?”

He didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Yes,” Jack said sincerely. “And I’m sorry about everything. I was just scared.” He shook his head. “After Ianto died I just shut everyone out…” Jack looked at him and smiled. “Then you came and reminded me how to love, again.”

Jamie suppressed a small smile.

He blushed shrugging. “I only needed a simple yes or no,” He complained without merit. “No need to go mushy.” Jamie smirked.

Jack smiled and slowly approached.

“Or I could do this.” He said softly.

Before Jamie could ask Jack slowly moved his hand up behind his head and pressed his lips against his in a tender kiss, his fingers toying with the back of his dark brown locks.  
Jamie embraced him and was kissing him back. Their lips nipping and tugging gently and lovingly. Every mistake that had been made was quickly forgotten. Now it was just love.

After the kiss Jack gently rested his forehead against Jamie’s and smiled.

“We should’ve that the first time we met.” He said.

Jamie smirked. “Oh, that would’ve been an interesting first greeting.”

Jack sighed. “Better than the first.”

He shrugged. “Well, at least there’s such a thing as staring over.”

Jack smiled at that. He then pulled back.

“Hang on.” He said.

“What?” Jamie asked watching him go to the record player.

“You’ll see.” Jack replied smiling as he placed a Beatles album on.

Suddenly ‘If I Fell’ started playing. 

Jack came towards him and bowed. “May I have this dance?”

Jamie smirked. “I’m not curtsying,” He playfully remarked. “But yeah, I love to.”

Jack embraced him and the two just held each other, slowly moving their feet against the backdrop of stars out the window.

It was the perfect date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credit: 'If I Fell' by The Beatles


	23. Clara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there! Been a while, I know! I'm so sorry!  
> I had a chapter in the works but I got stuck in the middle and then the 'plot bunnies' attacked and I ended up with a bunch of drafts!  
> Anyway I'm back, the story's back and here's the latest chapter! (Yay!)
> 
> Hope you like it and thanks for reading! :)

They kissed again, they hadn’t stopped kissing. Peter swore he had grown addicted her soft lips. It was nearly one and their naked bodies were still tangled in sheets. Neither could stop smiling. He grinned pulling her close and holding her. He wished he could hold her forever.

“Have I mentioned I love you?” Peter muttered with his Scottish brogue in her ear.

She giggled. “Yes, actually,” Clara smiled tapping his nose. “Ten times, already.” She teased.

Peter shrugged. “Fifteen actually but who counts?” He grinned.

Clara smirked laying her head on the pillow studying him.

Clara delicately traced his face. “You’re not a con artist. You’re too kind and sweet and wonderful.”

He smiled taking her hand kissing it. Peter looked at her, thoughtfully. “If I had known girls like you existed I would’ve stayed in Scotland.”

Clara smirked. He leaned over kissing her tenderly.

After the kiss Clara looked at those green eyes and her heart broke a little as she realized she couldn't be with him.

“I can’t stay.” She said softly.

“I know,” He replied stroking her fingers. Peter sighed. “You’ve got a life, responsibilities, a couple of knuckleheads to care of.” He smirked.

She chuckled. “My cousins are a bit of a handful.”

Peter looked at her and shrugged. “Oh, they don’t sound so bad. I kind of like them, now.” He smiled slightly.

She gave him a look. “Are you just saying that so big bad Jamie won’t come and beat you up?” Clara teased.

He smiled sheepishly. “Probably.”

She giggled. “Well, he is protective of me but he’s actually a nice guy once you get to know him.”

Peter nodded. “Good to know!”

She smiled.

Then her expression changed.

Clara swallowed. “What will you do after…” Her sentence trailed.

He gave a faint smile. “After the summer?”

She nodded slowly.

Peter shook his head. “Not telling. Summer’s still young and I’m not ready to say goodbye, yet.”

He sat up pulling on his boxers before getting up for a drink. Clara watched his as he poured himself a shot of vodka.

She sat up wrapping the sheet around her running her hand through her hair.

“I didn’t ask for a summer romance,” Clara said softly. She scoffed. “I don’t normally do this sort of thing.” She insisted lowering her gaze.

Peter looked at her. “I never said you did.” He quickly drank back the shot glass.

Clara shrugged. “I just don’t want you to hate me.”

He scoffed and came to her sitting beside her.

“I could never hate you,” Peter told her. He kissed her hand. “You’ve brought me nothing but happiness.” He assured her.

Clara smiled slightly.

He then kissed along her jawline and neck. “Total and utter happiness...and maybe some pleasure.” Peter said softly in her ear.

She giggled. “Yeah, you say that now but how do I know you won’t write a mean song about me, later.” Clara teased.

Peter smirked. “Oh, I’ll write a song about you,” He said pulling her closer. “But it won’t be mean.” He softly growled.

Clara laughed as he lowered her back on the bed.

He sighed. “Of course it might get me into trouble if it gets any airplay.” Peter joked.

Clara giggled harder and looked up at him.

“We’re never getting out of this bed, are we?” She smirked.

Peter grinned. “Now you’re getting it!”

She giggled reaching up brushing aside his wild bangs making his dark hair messier.

He smiled gazing into her beautiful brown doe eyes. Peter swore she was getting prettier by the second. 

Clara smiled at him. “I love you, always.” 

“I love you, too.” Peter smiled softly.

Peter bent down and passionately kissed her knowing his heart would break later.

He felt her arms pulling him down towards her deepening the kiss.

But for now she was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you enjoyed that! Again sorry for the wait.
> 
> So everyone seems happy, right? But will this last? (*evil laughter*) Until next time....


	24. David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, now so far things have been going great, right? 
> 
> Well, all good things must end. (*hides in corner*)

“What do you think of Sarah?” David asked Rose.

“Sarah,” Rose smiled thoughtfully as she knitted some yellow baby socks. “I like it.”

They were sitting on the bed going through books of baby names. Right now, they were going through girls’ names.

He glanced back down at the book.

“Or we can go with Katy.” David suggested.

Rose nodded. “Yeah,” She agreed. She looked up at him. “Just not Mary Jane, please?”

He smirked. “Matt’s suggestion, right?”

She giggled. “Yeah but I'm pretty sure he was joking.”

David just shook his head and continued lying there flipping pages.

Then Rose glanced up from her needle work biting her lower lip. There was a nagging question on her mind.

Um, there’s a protest at the Prime Minister’s mansion Saturday.” Rose casually mentioned.

David looked at her curious. "Oh?"

“Chris is going….and I want to go, too.” She added calmly.

David sat up. He wasn’t sure how to respond nor was he sure if he should. Deep down he wanted to tell her not to go but Rose was a strong free-thinking person and he knew she would do what she wanted regardless of what anyone thought. 

He played with a book page. “Is Mickey or Matt going?”

Rose shook her head. “Mickey’s visiting his grandmother and Matt’s been banned from the mansion,” She frowned. “Something about streaking across their lawn during an ambassador’s visit or something?” She shrugged her shoulders and continued knitting. “Anyway, I like to go.”

He swallowed. “Is it safe?”

Rose put down her knitting and looked at him. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well, it’s a protest and you’re pregnant.” David pointed out.

She scoffed. “Lots of women protest when they’re pregnant,” Rose replied. “Besides it’s a protest against his policies or lack thereof. She shook her head. “I want to do this.”

He nodded. “I know. I’m just worried,” David touched her hand. “I don’t want anything to happen to you or the baby.”

Rose smiled softly. “Chris will be there. I’ll be fine.”

David was still reluctant. He trusted Chris, but he knew how crazy these protests could get and knowing Rose would be in the middle of it didn’t help.

“Please, Angel, this is very important to me.” She said.

Finally, David nodded. “Alright,” He replied. David squeezed her hand. “But as soon as you see a phone somewhere call me?”

She smiled. “Promise.”

He smiled slightly but deep down he was very worried.

 

The next day David stared at the blank T.V screen watching it like it was going to talk to him any minute. He was worried about Rose. He hadn’t heard from her all morning. He now regretted letting her go to that protest.

Matt walked in the living room and noticed David sitting there like a statue. He smirked and walked over moving his hand in front of his face getting his attention.

David shook his head and scowled.

“Oi’!” He complained brushing his hand away.

Matt chuckled. “Ah, you do move,” He said going over to the end table for a cigarette. “For a minute there I thought you were a new art piece.” He joked handing him a one, too.

"So, what's got you down?" Matt asked.

He looked at him taking it.

"That obvious, huh." He replied as Matt lit it for him. He took a puff. David sighed. “I’m just worried about Rose.”

He scoffed. "She’s fine. Chris is there.”

David looked at him.

“I know but I also know how out of control those things can get,” He shook his head and took another slow puff. “I remember the protests they used to have in Scotland over by the high school. They started out peaceful then some troublemakers like bikers or something would show up and cause all kinds of shit. It was completely insane!”

Matt shrugged. “Yeah but this is the minister's place. How much excitement can there be?" 

He shook his head.

“I’m not waiting to find out,” David said putting out the cigarette. “I’m going over there.” He said standing.

“But Rose, said…” Matt started to say.

“I’ll keep my distance,” David promised. “I just want to make sure she’s okay.” He said.

Matt sighed. “Okay, but I’m sure she is.”

“God, I hope so.” David muttered softly.

He grabbed his jacket and left.

 

When he got there, his worst fears were confirmed. It was complete chaos! People were everywhere! Half of them didn’t even look like protesters. Some of them appeared to be bikers looking for trouble.

People were scattered and running everywhere. Cops were grabbing people and throwing tear gas. It was insane! But he had just one thought in mind. Find Rose!

He saw a figure run towards him. It was Chris. He stopped and panted, he looked like he had been in a fight. Cuts covered his cheeks and forehead and he had a black eye.

“Chris, what the hell happened?” David asked.

Chris shook his head. “Some daft fool shot a gun in the air and this shit happened!”

He groaned. “Where’s Rose?”

“I don’t know,” Chris replied honestly. “I got mixed into a fight with a biker and a cop and we got separated.” He explained.

David swallowed. Now he was worried.

“Wait by the car.” He told him and went into the crowd to find Rose.

David searched for Rose but couldn’t see anything, the tear gas was clouding his vision. Panic surged through him and his heart raced. He had to find her! 

“Rose!” He shouted.

David brushed past people not caring who bumped into. All that mattered was finding Rose.

Suddenly he heard her voice and she was in trouble! David raced over and saw her looking terrified, an angry young officer was trying to drag her to his patrol car.

“Rose!” He yelled.

But she couldn’t hear him nor see him. David had to get over there. Quickly!

“Let me go!” Rose shouted at the officer.

“Shut it,” He hissed. “Now, you’re coming with me, trash!” He snarled.

Tears pricked her eyes as he roughly pulled on her causing her to stumble.

“Please, I’m pregnant!” She cried.

The cop didn't seem to care.

“You should’ve thought of that before coming here!” He growled.

Suddenly somebody ripped the aggressive officer's arm away from her causing Rose to trip and fall back.

She yelped but a pair of arms caught her just in time.

Rose glanced up slightly scared it was a biker or another cop. But relief swept over her. It was David!

She wasn’t sure how he got here but she was so happy to him!

“Angel!” She cried out relieved.

“I’ve got you.” He whispered helping her up.

She quickly embraced him.

David held her close. He felt the soft kick of his child and exhaled with relief. He could breathe again, Rose was safe and so was there baby.

“Take me home.” She sniffed hugging him tighter.

David nodded then glared past her at the officer that hurt her.

“Hang on, a minute.” He said coldly.

Holding her hand David went over and tapped the officer’s shoulder. The young man turned around annoyed.

"What?" He remarked.

David glared at him. Anger surged through him.

“Don't you ever grab my girlfriend, again, you sorry bastard!” He shouted.

Before the man could respond David, sucker punched him just as a reporter flashed his camera catching the whole thing.

Rose gasped in shock but also suppressed a satisfied smile. The jerk had it coming!

“Okay, now we’re in trouble!” He declared gently pulling her along.

They ran back to the car and all three sped off down the road.

 

In the car David held Rose in the backseat while Chris drove.

Her arm was bruised but thankfully she was alright and so was the baby. He gently stroked her stomach and kissed her temple.

She cuddled closer to him.

“I’m sorry.” Rose whispered.

“It’s okay,” David replied. “It’s all over.” He assured her.

She looked at him questionably. “What did you mean when you said we were in trouble?”

He sighed. “A reporter took my photo when I hit that cop.”

Rose swallowed feeling some dread.

“Which means?” She asked even though she knew.

David didn’t answer. He rubbed his eyes as the reality of his actions set in. It was over. Their Uncle Dave read the paper every morning and that would be the first thing he see. He was going to find out what they’ve all been doing and it was his fault.

“Angel?” Rose said concerned.

David sighed heavily.

“It means Dave, now knows.” He replied with dread.


	25. Clara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the wait. Writer's block (ugh!) So I know I do Jamie next but I'm doing Clara cause it just made more sense in the chapters (you'll see what I mean, I promise)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like the chapter :) Now let's see the aftermath of David's actions.

'Nerdy hippie sucker punches cop outside the PM's mansion!' The big headline across newspapers, everywhere! Making it official. It was over. Dave knew and they now they were expected to come home...except David. He wasn't coming home. He had made that clear. So much for the three Musketeers!

Clara slowly packed her things. She could feel Peter watching her on the bed which made her feel worse. It wasn't fair, a beautiful summer romance ending like this. This was not how she ever intended to say goodbye to Peter. 

Her father's lecture still echoed in her ears. Funny, her mother would’ve laughed at her stunt, Clara thought sadly. She’d probably want to know all about her romance with the most wonderful con artist with the softest hair and the greenest eyes in the world.  
At least Jamie was on her side. Right now, she needed somebody.

 

Peter laid on his side looking at her. It wasn’t fair. For once he meets the perfect girl only to lose her. For the first time he hated whoever her boyfriend was.

“Do you have everything?” He asked pretending to be interested in a loose thread on the bed.

“Yeah.” Clara replied softly. She looked so sad.

He sat up. “Clara…”

“Don’t,” She interrupted. “Please don’t say it.” Clara begged. “Don’t say you’ll miss me, or how much I mean to you, or that you need me…please.” She said. “I know you do but right now, it’s not fair.” She sniffed.

“Then don’t go,” Peter said taking her hand. He met her eyes. “Stay with me!” He begged.

She looked at him sadly. “You said…”

“I lied,” He admitted. “I want you here. With me.” Peter said.

Clara shook her head. “I can’t.”

He scoffed. “Why not? Your cousin, David…”

She sighed. “David is a coward,” Clara said firmly. There was a bitterness in her tone. “He has made his choice but I have a boyfriend back home that is going to find it strange that I’ve suddenly disappeared. Plus, dad would have a fit. Either way we lose.” Clara shrugged.

Peter lowered his gaze and gently rubbed her arm.

“You’re going to marry him?” He said as a fact toying with her fingers.

Clara shrugged. “Don’t know. Maybe.” Her voice cracked slightly. 

He nodded slowly. The thought of her marrying someone else did sting a little but he wasn’t that surprised.

“What will you do?” He asked.

“Go back to school, become a teacher,” Clara replied. “Keep traveling.” She smiled slightly.

Peter smiled softly at her.

“Continue to be brilliant, then, huh?” He lovingly touched her cheek.

Clara smiled but then it slowly faded.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you, too.” He replied. Peter scoffed. “Earlier, you asked me what I would do after you left.”

Clara nodded.

He looked at her with red wet eyes.

“Miss you every day. What else, would I do?” Peter replied honestly.

Clara then pulled him over kissing his lips as hard and passionately as she could. Peter embraced her holding her close. It was just killing him inside to let her go. He was so tempted to remove her clothes, make love to her and just keep her there.

After the kiss she briefly ran her hand through his messy dark curls. He just looked up at her brown doe eyes.

“Goodbye, my Doctor.” She said softly getting up.

Peter held onto her fingers until he had to let go. She gave him one last longing look before heading through the window. Then she was gone. Her laughter, her smile. Gone.

Peter sat there with his head down as the tears started falling.

Clara was never coming back.


	26. David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So last chapter was really sad (sorry) this chapter is a little angst with some fluff. Hope you like it cause you're going to need a tissue box for the last couple of chapters *hides in corner*
> 
> Thanks for reading!

David stared at the phone extremely nervous, wondering if he should even bother calling his brother. Clara was already mad at him. What would make Jamie any different? He felt the warm encouraging embrace of Rose’s arms around his waist.

She looked up at him. “Go on,” Rose said. “Call him.” She reassured him.

“He’s going to be upset,” David said still looking at the phone. “I know him.” He said.

Rose nodded. “I know but you need to try. Once you explain why you’re staying, maybe they’ll understand.”

David sighed. All he could was try.

He dialed the number. And waited.

Finally, he heard his voice.

“Hello?” Jamie said.

David swallowed. He sounded unhappy and drained, no surprise, really.

“Jamie, it’s David,” He replied quickly. “Please don’t hang up!” David begged.

“I wasn’t,” Jamie replied. “I was going to chuck the phone out the window. You got some nerve calling here!” He yelled.

Okay, he was angry. And he had every right to be.

David sighed. “Look, I’m sorry. I know Dave gave you a hard time. He gave me one, too and I get your both angry with me…”

“And you wonder why?” Jamie snipped.

“Please, at least let me explain.” He asked.

“Oh, I get it,” Jamie replied angrily. “Some skirt has turned your head and you decided to cower behind it. I get it.” He remarked.

He groaned. “That’s not how it is, Jamie!”

“Well, that’s impression I’m getting and I hope you enjoy your happiness while I lose mine!” He shouted hurt and bitter.

David frowned. Something was going on. This was beyond just some vacation. This was something deeper.

He had to try to get him to open up.

“Jamie, what happened,” He asked changing the subject. “Did something happen?” Did you meet somebody? David asked.

Jamie pressed his lips on the other end. The hurt he was feeling was beyond anything David could ever understand and it was also all his fault.

There was a pause before he spoke again.

“You know, two years ago I might’ve told you but you’re actions just show me that you don’t care about anyone but yourself.” Jamie remarked.

David started to respond but Jamie interrupted.

“No! You don’t get to talk,” He snapped. “Now, you’ve made your choice and unfortunately I’ll never get mine but if you think I’m going to run and leave Clara to face Uncle Dave alone like you did! You are so damn wrong!” His voice started breaking. He paused again. “And maybe I don’t need a brother after all. How funny is that?” He scoffed sadly.

David’s heart dropped. No, wait! He didn't mean that?

He scoffed trying to call his bluff.

“Come on, Jamie, that’s a bit dramatic, isn’t,” David said. “You can’t divorce family much less a twin.” He reasoned.

“Try me.” Jamie replied simply and hung up.

All David heard was a beeping sound. He stood there stunned.

“Jamie?” He said tapping the phone.

“Jamie?” David said again.

Frustrated he slammed the phone down.

“Damn it!” He shouted.

“What happened?” Rose asked.

David shook his head. “I don’t have a brother, anymore!” He declared.

She gasped. “What?”

“He disowned me!” He snipped.

“What, why?” Rose said shocked.

“Because he’s stubborn,” David huffed. “He’s stubborn, he's stupid, he doesn’t listen!”

David ran his hands through his hair. At this point he didn’t care anymore! He was hurt and angry and frustrated!

He shook his head pacing the floor.

“It's crazy! In just a couple of days I’ve become public enemy number one,” David snapped. “I’ve lost my uncle, my brother and my cousin!” He looked at Rose. “What have I got, now!”

Rose calmly came towards him and placed his hand on her stomach. He felt a kick and another. His expression softened. David glanced at her.

She smiled at him.

“Feel that,” Rose said pressing his hand. “Star’s saying, they love you, daddy.” She grinned.

David slowly smiled feeling his baby’s kick. His baby.

Rose tilted her head. “She’s somebody, isn’t she? She’s family, yeah?”

David nodded feeling silly. It was so easy to forget what was important sometimes.

“Yeah,” He smiled and looked at his brilliant girlfriend. “Thank you for reminding me I have a family. One that cares.” David said.

She smiled hugging him, burying her face in his shirt. David kissed her hair.

He then frowned.

“One question?” He said.

“Hmm?” Rose replied.

David looked at her.

“When did Star become a she?” He asked smirking.

Rose just giggled and he pulled her closer, kissing her and gently swaying side to side.


	27. Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes out of hiding* Hi, so one more chapter left (wow!) Thank you everyone for the reviews, kudos and reading this story! You're so awesome! Thank you!
> 
> Now there will be a sequel (i promise it'll be happier) and I'm also doing a outtakes story, basically deleted scenes I wanted to do in this but had no idea where to fit them (some fluff, some angst, humor, etc..)
> 
> Now about that tissue box, get ready cause you're probably going to need it (sorry) Hope you like the chapter! *goes back into hiding*

Jamie shoved his shirts inside his suitcase, Jack stood there on the other side of bed with his arms folded watching. There was a heavy silence that just made everything sadder. It was strange, just this morning they were happy, sharing a bed holding each other and now Jamie was leaving. Going home and it wasn't fair.

Finally, Jack spoke. “Chloe’s going to miss you.” He said.

Jamie smiled sadly.

“I know, me too,” He sighed. “I’ll try to write her.” Jamie promised.

Jack reached into his pocket pulling out a key.

“Here.” He said.

Jamie frowned. It was the house key.

“I thought I left this for Martha?” He said confused.

Jack shrugged. “Took it back,” He admitted. “In case there ever was a chance…” His sentence trailed.

Jamie smiled and kissed the key and placed it in his pocket.

“I’ll wear it on a chain as a memento.” He said.

Jack walked slowly around the bed towards Jamie. He tilted his head.

“Hmm,” He smiled. “That’s a nice image, maybe without a shirt?” Jack added thoughtfully trying to lighten the mood.

Jamie scoffed. “Only you could take something simple like a key and make it…”

Before he could finish Jack gently pulled him over, kissing him passionately, Jamie’s lips just as soft and warm as ever. His heart was breaking knowing this was probably the last kiss they would ever share.

After the kiss Jack slowly pulled back. His blue eyes were the saddest Jamie had ever seen.

“Stay?” He said.

Jamie looked at him wishing he could.

He swallowed thickly.

“I can’t,” He said honestly. “It wouldn’t be fair to let Clara face Dave alone. David might’ve have deserted her but I’m not.”

“Bring her here, then. Bring Dave, bring your whole family,” Jack replied desperately. “I don’t care! Just don’t go!” He begged.

Jamie sighed. “Dave will never accept us,” He told him. “I can only imagine what he’d do if he found out.”

“Screw his approval,” He scoffed. Jack met his eyes. “We could go somewhere. Anywhere.” He suggested.

Jamie smirked sadly.

“Where? Mars?” He replied.

Jack shrugged. “Well, they’re debating putting a human on the moon so….”

Jamie gave out a laugh.

“Yeah, just what I’ve always wanted, a moon rock garden.” He sniffed with a smile.

Jack gave a faint smile. He gently brushed Jamie’s bangs from his forehead.

“I love you.” He said sincerely.

Jamie smiled slightly.

“I love you, too.” He replied. Jamie gently stroked his ear. “Remember me?”

Jack took his hand and kissed. “Always.”

Just then they heard a tiny knock on the door. They turned and saw Chloe standing there with her bear and a giant piece of paper. She was sucking her thumb looking sad.

“May I come in?” She asked.

Jamie smiled. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Chloe came closer and held up her paper.

“I made you this.” She said softly.

Jamie took it and held the paper up. He smiled. It was a drawing of him, her and Chloe’s teddy bear holding hands. Her teddy even had a band aid wear he had sewn its arm, the words ‘I’ll miss you, Jamie were written in big blue letters.’

He knelt and hugged Chloe.

“Thank you,” He said. “I will hang this up in my room.” He promised.

Chloe hugged him, tight.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” She said sadly.

Jamie slowly stood. “I know,” He said. “Me neither.”

Then Martha came in hugging herself, smiling sadly.

“Taxi’s here.” She said.

Jamie nodded.

He gave them one last hug. Martha and Chloe went downstairs so Jamie and Jack could say goodbye.

Jamie looked at Jack. His heart was breaking. Tears pricked in his eyes. Without a word Jack pressed his lips against his in a tender kiss.

Jamie slowly pulled back and placed his hand behind his head.

"Find someone," He asked.

He nearly scoffed and looked away. It was almost like he was asking him to cheat on him!

"Promise me?" Jamie said meeting his eyes.

Jack hated it but nodded.

He smiled softly giving him one last kiss before going.

Jack just watched him go trying not to cry. The best thing ever in his life, gone. He wiped his eyes and briefly looked at the ceiling until he heard the taxi drive away.

That was when the anger set in. It wasn't fair! Find someone else? No, that wasn't going to happen.

Jamie was the only one and somehow Jack was going to get him back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not sure if I got Jack's eye color right. I saw a photo and they looked blue to me but if I'm wrong I do apologize!


	28. Clara and Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So we're at the end! (yay!) Which means the sequel and the outtakes story is next! Still needs some planning but it is coming :)
> 
> But thank you guys, again for the major support for this story! A million kudos and cookies for everybody! Thank you!
> 
> So let's see what happens :)

Clara sat in the airport chair, hugging herself and staring at her feet, the speaker above blaring out incoming and departing flights. She briefly glanced up at the people walking pass. Summer was over. She was going home. Back to Scotland. Back to her life. The thought was depressing.  
Her father was going to be furious when she faced him but Clara didn’t care. Let him yell, any amount of grounding was worth the time she spent with Peter.  
Of course, she’d have to face Danny, that would be hard. God, what had she done to him? Tears pricked her eyes. He could never know what she did.

Just then Clara noticed a pair of old beat up Converse sneakers. She glanced up at Jamie. His hair was shaggier and he was slightly tan. He smiled slightly.

“Hi, long time no see, huh?” He said.

Clara had never been so happy to see him especially, now. Without a word she stood quickly embracing him, slightly surprising him.

“Wow,” He chuckled. “Nice to see you, too!” Jamie said.

But when she slowly pulled back he saw her wet glazed eyes and frowned.

“Hey,” He said concerned. “What’s the matter, Raven, huh?” Jamie said wiping an escape tear.

Clara shook her head, wiping her eyes. She didn’t want to talk about it. Jamie would laugh, anyway.

“We’ve got a plane to catch.” She said quickly, trying to leave. He gently grabbed her arm.

“We’ve got time.” He said concerned. “What’s wrong?” Jamie asked.

Clara swallowed and they sat in the chairs. She looked up and his eyes seemed so concerned and caring. Suddenly it all came pouring out. Everything. Peter, the flat, their time together, it all just came out. After she was done Clara looked at him waiting for a reaction, something, even a cheeky remark.

Instead he shrugged.

“So, you had a summer romance,” Jamie replied simply. “That’s not a crime.” He said.

Clara scoffed. “I cheated on Danny, I spent my summer with someone else,” She replied. She sighed. “And what’s worse is I love Peter, more.”

He nodded. “Okay, so it is complicated.”

She gave him a look.

“But at least it was love and not some cheap thrill, yeah,” Jamie pointed out. “There was something, there, right?” He said.

Clara nodded. “Yeah.” She said softly. She glanced at him. “What do I do?”

He shook his head.

“No idea,” Jamie replied honestly. “Just hold on to the memories, I guess.” He replied.

She just smiled slightly. Clara sniffed and looked at him.

“What about you?” She asked.

Jamie frowned confused. “What about me?”

Clara gave him a look. She reached for his neck pulling out his chain revealing his special key.

“You didn’t have this on when you left.” She said.

Jamie cleared his throat, blushing. He quickly took back his special memento, tucking it under his shirt.

Clara smiled gently, meeting his eyes.

“Was she nice?” She asked.

Jamie just looked at her unsure how to answer. Clara just assumed Jack was a girl. Should he tell her?

“Um, uh…” He stammered.

“It’s okay,” Clara said squeezing his hand. “I won’t make fun of you. I think it’s great you met someone.” She gave him a smile then pointed at him. “But she better had been good to you or we will have a problem.” Clara added firmly.

Jamie finally smiled. “Don’t worry, they were wonderful.” He assured her.

Clara smiled then looked at him. “But you won’t tell me anything more, huh?”

He lowered his gaze slightly ashamed. He just couldn’t tell her. Not now.

She smirked softly.

“It’s okay,” Clara said sympathetically. She sighed. “I think it’s best we just leave it all, yeah? Less heartache?” She said quietly.

Jamie nodded slowly.

Clara looked at him.

“Thank you.” She said sincerely.

“For what?” Jamie asked.

“For coming back.” She said.

Jamie smiled.

“For you Raven, anything.” He said.

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

Just then they heard their flight being called.

They looked at each other with dread.

“Here we go.” Jamie exhaled.

Clara sighed and stood.

“What do you think will happen?” She asked grabbing her things.

Jamie shrugged as he retrieved his bag.

“Oh, we’ll get yelled at, maybe lectured, definitely grounded.” He said.

“Sounds fun.” Clara grunted as she began walking.

Jamie glanced down lovingly touching his key, an image of Jack's smile flashed in his mind.

He smiled sadly and followed his cousin.

Yeah, there was going to be hell to pay when they got home but at least they had their memories.


End file.
